Fire & Earth feelings
by Pepper Varia
Summary: "-Odio..a Zuko-amo a Zuko-yo….odio a Zuko-yo…amo a Zuko. / Dicen que si repites una mentira cien veces la conviertes en realidad, así que necesitaba creer en eso con todas sus fuerzas." /Menciones ZukoJin, leve ZukoMai/Portada del fanfic hecha :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Review Alert: Pues por aca contestaré si gustan de dejarme algún review :3

Pairings: KataraxAang, SokkaSuki (menciones SokkaYue), TophHaru (crack!), ZukoOc, leve ZukoMai (lo siento, odio a Mai ._.) y menciones a ZukoJin (a ella tambien la odio x3)

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo w: If today was your last day-Nickelback

**Fire & Earth feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"-Odio..a Zuko-amo a Zuko-yo….odio a Zuko-yo…amo a Zuko.**

**Dicen que si repites una mentira cien veces la conviertes en realidad, así que necesitaba creer en eso con todas sus fuerzas."**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_112 años antes del inicio de la historia._

Era una aldea muy pequeña, unas cuantas casas apiñadas rodeado por un valle de montañas, en esa aldea cultivaban la tierra y criaban a los animales, estaban lejos de las grandes ciudades, los monjes del templo del aire del sur estaban casi pegados a ellos, aunque para ir a verlos había que subir un montón de escaleras, la vida era muy sencilla, apenas tenían problemas excepto si no era pagar los tributos y ocuparse de los bandidos.

Ella era una niña muy pequeña para recordar sobre el avatar Roku, toda la gente hablaba mucho de el, pero ella nunca lo había visto, la gente de la aldea hablaba mucho de él pues había aparecido mucho tiempo en el templo para aprender a dominar el viento, pero ese tiempo había pasado. Pese al tiempo de la muerte del avatar Roku la gente seguía hablando de ello y viajando a la Nación del fuego para dejar tributos en su tumba a modo de despedida. Pero también se hablaba de en donde aparecería el nuevo avatar, ella sólo tenía cuatro años y el monje Gyatso se lo explicó con mucha paciencia. El nuevo avatar aparecería como un maestro del aire, los monjes de los otros templos estaban muy atentos a quién sería el nuevo avatar. Los niños de su aldea jugaban a serlo pese a que ninguno de ellos era maestro de ningún elemento, ella tampoco lo era. Los únicos maestros de algún elemento aparte de los monjes del templo eran sus dos padres, que pese a ser nobles habían preferido la tranquilidad de la aldea a la ajetreada vida que tendrían. Su padre, Da-yeong, era un maestro de la tierra, originalmente de Ba Sing Se y su madre, Sakeun, era una maestra del fuego de dicha nación. Ambos trabajaban en el campo como cualquiera de la aldea y si venían los bandidos su padre y su madre se ocupaban dado que no siempre era cuestión de molestar a los monjes mientras ellos pudieran ocuparse. Ella recibía el nombre de sus dos padres, Da-Un, tenía el pelo de color café como su padre dos graciosos lunares bajo su ojo derecho, pero los ojos que tenía no eran de su padre ni de su madre, eran café pero raramente sobre el color café había infinidad de motitas ámbar.

Los otros niños se reían y la llamaban ojos raritos.

Ese día ella bajó al rio a por agua. Su madre acababa de tener a su pequeño hermano Yeon, que tenía el nombre de su padre, ella adoraba a ese niño que era igualito a su madre, con esa cabecita a rebosar de pelito negro y ojos ámbar, aunque lloraba toda la noche y no le dejaba dormir, así que bajo al río a por agua.

-¿Uh?

Se inclinó un poco más sobre las rocas, la cesta estaba aboyando contra unas rocas cercanas a la orilla dónde solía coger agua, se inclinó un poco apartando la maleza que crecía por allí descubriendo una cesta artesanal con una única manta y un bebe dentro de ella, parecía un recién nacido como su hermano, tenía algo de pelo oscuro distribuido por la cabeza aunque estaba más para calvito que para tener pelo, parecía estar muy dormido. Dejó la jarra en el suelo y agarró la cesta por el borde tirando de ella. La cesta había venido desde río arriba. Cogió con poca pericia al bebé, después de todo sólo sostuvo una vez a su hermano desde que había nacido porque era demasiado pequeña para poder sostenerlo, entonces aquel bebé abrió unos enormes ojos grises pegando un gran berrido antes de echarse a llorar, Da-Un calló sentada al suelo, por suerte pudo aferrar al niño entre sus brazos. Lo recolocó con cuidado en su cesta, llenó el jarro de agua y arrastro como pudo la cesta y el jarro a la aldea.

Su padre practicaba sus movimientos haciendo levitar las piedras o haciendo aparecer muros, los otros niños lo miraban e imitaban sus movimientos entre risitas.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Da-Un?-preguntó acercándose a ayudarla-. ¿Y este bebé?

-En el río-contestó la niña mirándolo de reojo-. Es bonito, bonito como Yeon.

Da-Yeong lejos de enfadarse únicamente le revolvió el pelo a la niña con sumo cariño y recogió la cesta en brazos.

-Se lo llevaremos a los monjes, sabrán cuidarlo.

Ella sonrió. Su padre era el hombre más bueno del mundo. Subió todo el camino con su padre, con una grata sonrisa, ella no quería estar nunca separada del niño, se sentía muy vinculada a él, literalmente. Da-Un siempre sabía dónde estaba Aang, como si estuvieran unidos por una interminable cuerda invisible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras la larga subida que hicieron gracias al tierra control de Da-Yeong se encontraron con el gran templo del sur, Da-Un no conocía más templos, había oído que el templo del Oeste era precioso pero en su corta vida nunca había salido de la aldea así que no podía saberlo con seguridad, ella contuvo el aliento apretando un poco el bebé envuelto en mantas contra su pequeño cuerpo, miró con sus extraños ojos la cara bondadosa del monje y con mucho esfuerzo estiró los brazos dejando que tomara al bebé en brazos.

-¿Y tiene nombre este bebé?-preguntó sujetando la pequeña criatura.

Una sonrisa paternal en el rostro del anciano se esbozó cuándo el bebé le agarró el dedo con su pequeña manita.

-Cuándo me gritó le di su nombre, maestro Gyatso-sonrió la niña-. Se llama Aang.

-Aang…-repitió despacio Gyatso observando la pequeña sonrisa llena de babas del bebé-. Es un buen nombre.

-Da-Un lo encontró en el río, probablemente vino de la ciudad tras las montañas-especuló Da-Yeong-. Hay rumores de que hubo un ataque de soldados de la Nación del fuego.

Gyatso agachó la mirada hacia los ojos apenas abiertos del bebé.

-Destruyeron un monasterio dónde habían sido alumbrados varios bebés, todos maestros del aire-susurró, tan sólo para que el otro adulto lo escuchara-. Si dices que pudo venir de río arriba….tal vez alguien del monasterio dejará a Aang con la esperanza de que el río lo trajera hasta aquí….

Da-Yeong suspiró.

-Se avecina tormenta.

El monje asintió. Da-Un era demasiado pequeña para entender de que hablaban, seguía muy atenta a los movimientos del bebé, se balanceo un poco inquieta.

-El nuevo avatar estará ya viniendo-dijo la niña animadamente-. ¡Y entonces castigará a todas esas personas malas!

Se echó a hacer movimientos imitando los movimientos de fuego que había visto a su madre e improvisando torpemente algunos de su padre haciendo que varias rocas levitasen súbitamente, los ojos cafés de Da-Yeong brillaron notablemente ante eso. Su niña sería una maestra de la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gyatso lo miró, el niño dando unos pasos muy espabilados para sus tiernos cuatro años, habían pasado tan rápido los años desde que le habían entregado a Aang. Lastimosamente no todo podía ser dicha. No con lo que se había revelado sobre el pequeño.

-Ha sido una bendición-dijo el monje dando un sorbo a su té.

-Adivino un pero-añadió dulcemente Sakeun sirviendo más té a su esposo antes de sentarse con los dos hombres.

Da-Yeong miró a su esposa, sus claros rasgos de la clara nación del fuego, su largo y sedoso cabello negro y sus grandes y dulces ojos de color ámbar, su piel morena y suave, pensó. Su mujer era hermosa, su hija y su hijo igual, pero últimamente estaba aquello en el aire y su mujer y Yeong empezaban a ser tratados como extranjeros.

-Temo que metan demasiada presión en Aang al descubrir que es el avatar-suspiró preocupado Gyatso-. Desearía que Aang tuviera una infancia larga y feliz.

Sakeun y Da-Yeong intercambiaron una mirada para después ver cómo Aang apenas conseguía flotar bien sobre la esfera de aire, pero antes de caerse Da-Un había levantado un bloque de tierra evitando la caída, Yeon apenas lograba emitir bien el fuego pero lo suficientemente bien para participar en el juego de los otros dos, oían sus risas, los miraban correr y saltar sin preocupaciones, sin ser conscientes de esas cosas que preocupaban a los adultos.

-Todo lo que quiero, es lo que veo ahora-sentenció Gyatso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang comprendió pronto lo que era la pérdida, la primera vez que la sintió de forma intensa y dolorosa, un dolor que hacía que algo desconocido dentro de él quisiera tomar el control de su cuerpo pero eso no sucedió. Gyatso lo abrazó fuertemente, le transmitió paz y serenidad.

_No es malo llorar, Aang_.

Eso le había dicho, le dijo que no guardara ninguna lágrima, que lo dejara todo salir. Así que Aang con ocho años lloró con todo su ser porque los monjes eran su familia, sí. Pero la candurosa y benévola mujer de la aldea era como su madre y quería a Yeon como su hermano. La aldea no lloró la pérdida de la mujer y el niño, Aang no sabía por qué. No podía entender todo lo que estaba empezando a pasar de forma progresiva entre los del fuego y los otros países. Así que no entendía por qué motivo tan sólo Gyatso, él y algunos más habían bajado del templo. El funeral había sido hacía tres días y medio, pero aún así Aang bajaba igualmente con el maestro Gyatso a ofrecer apoyo, Da-Un había permanecido inconsciente desde el Agni Kai, oyó que por fin se había despertado.

Y entonces sabría que su madre y su hermano pequeño habían muerto.

El niño caminó con pies de plomo y sumamente indeciso, veía a Gyatso hablar con Da-Yeong, no vió al padre entregado, al esposo amable ni al protector de la aldea, seguía viendo al hombre consumido, uno que temblaba de furia y lo mataba la culpa por no estar ahí cuándo su mujer e hijos lo necesitaban.

-No estaba ahí, Gyatso….no estaba cuándo mi mujer me necesitaba….-bisbiseó Da-Yeong, aun así Aang les oía-. Da-Un participando en el Agni Kai en lugar de su madre…¡qué locura! ¡Tenía que haber sido yo!

Aang salió de allí, entró en la casa de tamaño medio-aún así la más grande de la aldea-en la que esa familia vivía, no tenía que esmerarse mucho en buscar, tan sólo tenía que seguir el tirón de la cuerda invisible que lo atraía hacia la que era ahora hija única. Entró lentamente en el cuarto, Ginta, el pequeño zorro-topo del desierto estaba acurrucado junto a su dueña, apenas levantó un poco sus orejas mirándole antes de volver a posar la cabeza entre sus patas, Aang vió a Da-Un mirar a la nada con ojos muertos e hinchados, la venda en el cuello era lo más notable incluso con las ropas de luto puestas, Aang pegó un respingo el cuello vendado. Cuatro días atrás había temido por la vida de Da-Un.

Él no supo mucho de lo que había pasado, apenas algunas cosas que había oído a los monjes, algo sobre un Agni Kai entre el líder de los bandidos y Sakeun, pero ella estaba muy débil, apenas recuperada de unas fiebres muy recientes que había tenido tiempo atrás, era imposible que pudiera luchar en esas condiciones, Da-Yeong estaba casi en el otro extremo del país de viaje así que no sabía lo que sucedía, tuvo que enterarse al volver. Da-Un era la única que podía pelear en el lugar de su madre, Yeon era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo, ella tenía doce años y se había vuelto bastante ducha en el control de la tierra.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen bien.

Aang no supo a qué atenerse porque era un crío, no sabía si Da-Un estaría más tranquila de lo que había estado él porque ella era más mayor-más sabia, se había dicho así mismo-pero no era tan mayor para entender, sólo tenía doce y una cicatriz en la nuca que le recordaría para siempre el peor día de su vida.

-Estaba asustado de que no despertaras nunca….-susurró acercándose.

Ella no le respondió, tal vez no le oía o fingía no hacerlo. Nunca lo supo. Se sentó en un lado de la pequeña cama, vió el perfil de su cara, la nariz respingona algo enrojecida, las mejillas marcadas por el surco de lágrimas, los dos lunares característicos cerca de su ojo derecho, Aang siempre pensó en Da-Un como la otra mitad de él mismo, no como una persona a la que amase, no sólo porque era pequeño para amar sino porque su conexión con Da-Un era puramente fraternal, pensó en ese momento si parte del terrible dolor que sentía era algo que provenía de ella, una parte.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Perdí…..-la oyó hablar por fin, con voz ronca-…..Fui…débil…les….perdí….

Aang le agarró la mano. Decir "no tienes la culpa", "Él fue un completo tramposo sin honor" o "son cosas que pasan" no arreglaría nada, porque en primer lugar probablemente no escucharía la mitad de las palabras y, en segundo lugar, no son simplemente cosas que pasan. Es la máxima crueldad del ser humano.

Aang odiaba haber conocido esa parte del hombre con tan sólo ocho años.

-Aún…..quedo yo-volvió a hablar casi como esperando a ser rechazado-. Yo….yo soy tu hermano pequeño también.

Da-Un parpadeó, se sorbió la nariz antes de mirar a Aang con sus extraños ojos, tembló un poco y lo abrazó sin mediar palabra porque el maestro del aire le acababa de decir lo que le necesitaba. Tardarían tiempo, semanas, meses, quizás años en poder superarlo pero de una forma u otra, vivirían día tras día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang era el avatar. No podían esperar a que cumpliera dieciséis, con sus doce años tuvieron que revelarle que era el avatar,

-Es como…..wow, el Avatar-dijo, balanceándose sobre la superficie de tierra plana y flotante.

-….No es tan wow-se quejó Aang jugueteando con su cayado-. Nadie quiere jugar conmigo desde que saben que soy el avatar, dicen que es una ventaja injusta….

Da-Un le apretó el hombro suavemente, entendía cómo se sentía, recordaba como de pequeña tan pronto como sobresalió como maestra de la tierra, los otros niños la dejaron de lado, tan sólo había contado con Aang y Yeon, tampoco podía olvidar a Kuzon, Bumi o al idiota de Kouda.

-Bueno, ¿Me vas a contar tus penas o echaremos un partido?-preguntó haciendo que la roca sobre la que estaba sentada, aterrizara en el suelo.

Aang sonrió.

-¿Te crees capaz de ganarme ahora que soy el avatar?-bromeó levantándose en un salto.

Da-Un elevó una roca esférica haciéndola ir con facilidad sobre su mano.

-Vaya, vaya, el señor Avatar cree que me puede dar una paliza sólo porque este juego es típico de los nómadas del aire-sonrió agarrando la pelota improvisada de tierra-. Vamos Aang, he estado viniendo a este templo usando tierra control desde niña, puedo ganarte a balón Aire con los ojos cerrados, sólo necesito adaptarme.

Aang rió yendo hacia los postes.

-¿Qué nos jugamos?

-El que pierda se encargará de bañar a Appa y Ginta, mi pequeño Ginta necesita una limpieza especial entre sus garritas-respondió la joven elevándose con estacas de piedra.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que eran observados por los maestros de aire, entre suaves murmullos discutían pues dado que habían rebelado ya a Aang que era el Avatar no se ponían de acuerdo en su proceso de maduración de los cuatro elementos, discutir sobre eso no era del agrado de Gyatso, estaba convencido enormemente de que Aang necesitaba crecer como un niño normal.

-El control del Aire de Aang está muy por encima del de los demás-sonrió con orgullo Gyatso-. Y puede aprender el control tierra de Da-Un cuándo se tercie.

-Necesitamos un maestro de la tierra con experiencia, no será fácil que Aang lo domine como Avatar siendo este elemento su contra como maestro del Aire-intervino uno de los ancianos-. El control de la tierra necesita determinación y trabajo duro.

-Da-Un tiene la capacidad, su control de la tierra se volvió notablemente más fuerte que el de su padre, podrá enseñarle muchos más ámbitos a Aang como el control del Metal o la arena, la he visto desarrollarse en ellos, podrá enseñarle perfectamente-rebatió Gyatso con firmeza.

Pero el anterior monje, Kyanba , fijó sus ojos oscuros en él.

-¿Crees firmemente en ella como maestra o es tu afecto hacia Aang el que no te permite pensar en que quizás deba irse a buscar otros maestros?-cuestionó.

Por fortuna, el pequeño tornado de arena que derribó a Kyanba, accidentalmente por supuesto, respondió por Gyatso arrancando en este una divertida sonrisa.

-Si me disculpáis, iré a unirme al partido-comentó elevándose sobre una esfera de aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**La tormenta nos acecha, guárdame el recambio-pidió el joven maestro del Aire-. Me cambiaré cuándo estemos lejos de su alcance, ¿Tú estás lista?

Da-Un asintió mirándose con la ropa típica de la tribu del agua.

-¿Crees que podremos pasar la tormenta?

Aang acarició un cuerno a Appa.

-¡Appa lo puede todo! –sonrió.

La maestra de la tierra también sonrió y miró al enorme bisonte volador.

-¡Adelante, Appa!-le animó acomodándose lo mejor que podía.

No tardaron en acercarse, era inevitable no toparse con la tormenta tampoco podían dar media vuelta, tenían que ir a la tribu del agua del norte y convencer a Kouda de que se convirtiera en el maestro del agua de Aang y se fuera con ellos, luego irían a ver a Kuzon para pedirle lo mismo, si conseguían los maestros restantes y que, antes de regresar al templo del sur, Aang ya casi tenía algo de control sobre los otros elementos. Podían convencer al consejo de que el Avatar permaneciera allí en lugar de trasladarlo al templo del Este lejos de su mentor-casi padre-y su hermana mayor, los monjes creían que el afecto de Da-Un hacia Aang, igual que sucedía con Gyatso, impedía que fuera una maestra lo bastante buena para él.

El problema es que no habían tenido cuenta las posibles condiciones adversas, no sabían dónde podían refugiarse en aquel mar de nubes negras, demasiadas para que Aang con su Aire Control pudiera echarlas, el viento no dejaba de zarandearlos violentamente haciendo que Appa perdiera constantemente el rumbo del vuelo.

-¡Agárrate fuerte!-gritó Aang tomando con más fuerza las riendas de Appa.

-¡Cuidado!

Hubo una especie de rapidez en esos dos minutos antes de caer, el resplandor del rayo, el viento frío arañándoles la cara y, de pronto, caían sin remedio hacia el agua helada, ¿iban a morir? ¿Morirían habiendo abandonado su hogar sin siquiera despedirse como era debido? Aang sentía sus músculos resquebrajarse, como si hubiera un millón de agujas clavándose en su piel, claro que eso era debido a la baja temperatura del agua, apenas pudo establecer contacto visual con Appa, Da-Un y Ginta.

Supo entonces que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Da- Un estiró el brazo hacia Aang sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban, su última visión fue la de los tatuajes de flecha de su hermano pequeño iluminarse al entrar en estado Avatar.

Luego sólo vino la oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Actual. 100 años después._

Sólo.

Frío.

No estar pero estar.

Estar en el hielo es extraño, sientes todo lo que te rodea pero a la vez no sabes que pasa. Se siente sólo, no tiene nada que ver realmente, nada con qué jugar, nadie con quién hablar, sólo está ahí.

Aang hubiera echado un suspiro, cosa que no pudo hacer al estar congelado.

Qué aburrido.

Sólo deseaba estar…..pensar…..quería tanto salir de allí.

Gyatso…Gyatso…..Le había abandonado….. ¿cómo podía haber huido del templo? ¿Por qué no confío en Gyatso? Tenía que haber estado quieto y esperar, él no hubiera dejado que se lo llevaran al otro templo, pero en lugar de tratar de pensar sólo se dejó llevar por el pánico. Era un niño….tenía doce años…..¿qué otra cosa cabía esperar? No podían cargarle con toda esa responsabilidad de golpe sólo por ser el avatar y esperar que él lo aceptara sin más.

Se asustó.

Espera. ¿No olvidaba algo? Da-Un, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaba a su lado cuándo cayó al mar? ¿ o ella se había quedado en su pequeña aldea viviendo una larga vida feliz? No….no lo recordaba…..todo había sido confuso….

_Gyatso_….

_Da-Un….._

Pero….se sentía tan….

Apretó los párpados.

¿Es que nunca iba a acabar?

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Hasta aqui el capítulo 1, puse todo así como una intro rápida de la historia pero en algunos capítulos meteré así algun recuerdo para ilustrar mejor algunos momentos del pasado de Aang y de Da-Un así como el de los otros personajes, espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me gane algún review :3333**

**Saludos y gracias a los que se haya pasado a leer ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Review Alert: Isozi-chan: Gracias por pasarte a comentar, me hizo muy feliz ver uno en serio, creí que lo estaba haciendo fatal ;-; pero gracias por dedicarme tiempo escribiendo un review

Follows y Faves: Gracias a Yami Yue07 por el Follow y el Fave ^^

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo :3 : If today was your last day-Nickelback

**Fire & Earth feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"-Odio..a Zuko-amo a Zuko-yo….odio a Zuko-yo…amo a Zuko.**

**Dicen que si repites una mentira cien veces la conviertes en realidad, así que necesitaba creer en eso con todas sus fuerzas."**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había ido arrastrado por Iroh a buscar aquel almacén de Bang Sin Se, ¡era una estupidez! ¡el avatar estaba allí! En esa misma ciudad, en algún lugar de allí buscando a su bisonte, tenía que ir a coger al bisonte, sacarlo y luego coger al avatar gracias al bisonte.

-No vale cualquier hielo para preparar el té azul, tiene que tener el tamaño y el peso adecuado-decía Iroh, como siempre, de buen humor.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sólo es hielo! ¡Coge un pedazo de cualquiera!-gritó malhumorado.

El anciano rió.

-Eres muy impaciente, sobrino-sonrió mirando las largas e interminables filas de hielo.

El príncipe desterrado iba a girarse para irse cuándo su tió lo agarró del brazo arrastrándolo más adentro hasta casi al fondo alegando que por allí el hielo estaba mejor conservado. Zuko viendo que era imposible zafarse de tan aburrida "misión" se dejó ir viendo aquellos gigantescos bloques que parecían ser hielo de iceberg hasta que le pareció ver algo raro en uno de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?

Iroh se acerca viendo dónde señalaba su sobrino, pasó una mano por la zona oscura poco visible.

-Podría ser sólo una sombra…..-dijo limpiando la escarcha-…Oh cielos….

Ambos maestros del fuego contemplaron asombrados al ver a una chica aparentemente dormida dentro del hielo con un extraño y pequeño animal a su lado, por las ropas parecía de la tribu del agua.

-La escarcha tan gruesa del hielo debió taparla y por ello no la vieron-murmuró Iroh colocando la mano sobre el hielo.

-Espera, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?-preguntó Zuko mirando a todos lados por si había alguien cerca.

Pero el encargado del lugar se hallaba en la entrada. Era poco probable que los viera desde dónde estaba.

-Zuko, no esperaras que deje ahí dentro a la pobre chica. Imagina el frío que debe estar pasando-dijo el anciano aumentando el calor sobre el hielo-. Vamos, no seas rezagado y échame una mano, después escogeremos el mejor pedazo de hielo.

Zuko suspiró agotado por las ansias de su tío, colocó las manos sobre el hielo deseando terminar con ello lo antes posible e ir indagar dónde se encontraba el bisonte, no pasó mucho antes de que consiguieran derretir la zona por dónde la chica estaba congelada, haciendo que parte del suelo quedara con una fina capa de agua helada, Iroh sujetó con buenos reflejos a la joven viendo su cabello de color café y la piel clara.

-Rasgos de la tierra….quizás una viajera-conjeturó el anciano tomándole el pulso-. ¡Ah! ¡Está viva!

-Enhorabuena, déjala y vámonos.

Pero Iroh hizo oídos sordos empezando a golpear suavemente el rostro de la chica intentando que recobrara el sentido, hubo un resuello, unos extraños ojos café con fondo ámbar. El anciano la miró.

-Qué ojos más raros y bonitos, señorita.

Ella parpadeó aturdida.

-…Mi hermano…. ¿dónde está mi hermano….Aang?

Y en ese momento Zuko sí prestó atención.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se llevaron la chica a toda prisa, más bien por Zuko, Iroh aún se tomó su tiempo pagando el hielo que había cogido y anunciando una extraña avería que había quitado una porción de los grandes bloques traseros, el hombre alertado por dicha información no se paró a pensar que extrañamente habían salido del lugar tres personas y un animalito en lugar de tan sólo dos, así estaban ahora en el apartamento nuevo que habían recibido en esos días en los que Iroh había recibido una nueva tienda por su magnífico te. El amable hombre puso una manta sobre la aletargada desconocida. Ella soltó un pequeño estornudo aferrándose más a la manta, Iroh se quedó mirando al pequeño animal que se había sacudido el agua del hielo y acomodado entre dichas mantas, un pequeño animal de pelaje marrón arenoso, con largas líneas de pelaje blanquecinas y negras, los pequeños ojos verdes del animal miraban a los desconocidos olfateando el aire, sus pequeñas y adorables patitas eran notables por las grandes garras de color metal.

-Oh, un zorro-topo del desierto, una variante extinta del tejón topo-habló Iroh mirando al animal con extrema curiosidad.

Dejó el té cerca de la joven y algo de agua en un plato para el animal.

-Extintos…-repitió algo más despierta que hacía rato.

Ella miró a Ginta, su compañero desde sus tiernos siete años, le parecía irreal no ver más como él, abundaban en el desierto cercano a Bag Sin Se, en cualquier parte árida del reino de la tierra aparecían, era como decir que los tejones-topo se habían esfumado, así que miró a Iroh como si este acabase de decir que era una vaca voladora.

-….Están…por todo el desierto…en las…cuervas subterráneas….-murmuró con la voz algo ahogada, tanto tiempo en el hielo no le había sentado bien-…..Es fácil verlos por la noche….

Iroh estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo oyó a su sobrino avanzar hacia ellos con impaciencia, obviamente deseoso de preguntar cualquier dato sobre el Avatar, por lo que el anciano se levantó y se giró para encararlo.

-No te vuelvas un bruto, siendo diplomático se obtienen mejores respuestas-aconsejó en voz baja antes de volverse hacia la desconocida-. Así que perdiste a tu hermano Aang, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella asintió.

-Me llamo Da-Un-dijo aferrándose suavemente a la manta-….Me perdí de Aang cuándo nos sorprendió una tormenta….estábamos volando sobre Appa, su bisonte volador….¿lo…lo habéis visto? Rapado al cero….una flecha en su cabeza, muy inquieto, grandes ojos grises, es un maestro del aire….

Iroh apretó el brazo de Zuko al sentir como la respiración de su sobrino se agitaba al comprobar que el nombre no era una coincidencia, sino que se trataba de la mismísimo Avatar.

-¿Tú hermano y es maestro del aire?-cuestionó con calma Iroh, una calma que pone de los nervios a Zuko-. ¿Eres…maestra del aire?

Da-Un ladeó la cabeza.

-….No…yo….. -volvió la vista hacia Iroh tratando de levantarse, pero en vano, aún estaba entumecida por el encierro-…Tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar a Aang y ver que está bien.

Iroh la tomó por los hombros haciéndola sentarse.

-En ese estado no puedes ir a ningún lado. Primero descansarás y comerás algo, después discutiremos calmadamente sobre tu situación, ¿de acuerdo? Además debes quitarte esa ropa mojada, me he tomado la libertad de revisar tu bolsa de viaje y me encargué de secar tus recambios, con eso que llevas pillarás un resfriado.

Da-Un estuvo a punto de rebatirlo cuándo estornudó seguida por Ginta quién lanzó otro estornudo más pequeño. El hombre la ayudó a caminar a un lugar más privado llevando él mismo su bolsa para que tuviera intimidad para cambiarse antes de regresar dónde su sobrino.

-Quién me diría que por fin entraría una chica a esta casa, aunque no de la forma que yo pensaba-rió guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino.

Pero Zuko no estaba para esas bromas.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-le recriminó el pelinegro-. ¡Tenemos algo tan importante como ese bisonte volador! ¡Podemos usarlo para llegar hasta el Avatar y obligarlo a rendirse!

Iroh suspiró casi derrotado. Hacer entrar en razón a aquel terco era una ardua tarea.

-Cómo te he dicho antes, siendo brusco no lograrás nada excepto que se calle-le dijo mientras recogía los vasos de té vacíos-. Intenta tener algo de empatía con ella, sé paciente y trata de ser considerado, veras que así se consiguen mejores resultados.

Zuko resopló hastiado. Estaba claro que iba a ser largo y tedioso y no podía perder el tiempo, debía aprovechar mientras el Avatar se encontrara en Ba Sing Se.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang abrió los ojos haciendo que la roca se cayera muy cerca suya, por unos centímetros Aang no había acabado sepultado por la enorme roca que Toph le había hecho levantar.

-¿Qué sucede, Aang?-preguntó Katara preocupada.

Todo el entrenamiento había ido bien, bien dentro de lo que cabía, pero ahora el avatar parecía extrañamente confuso y desorientado.

-Yo…..-vaciló antes de responder-…sentí….sentí algo…conocido….

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, ¿podía estar confundido? Había estado pensando mucho en Gyatso, el que casi era su padre y también en Da-Un, la que era su hermana mayor, pensaba a menudo en ellos, pensamientos que no solía compartir, era lo único que se guardaba para él, era un error, lo sabía, no debía guardarse cosas, se sentía tan agradecido hacia Katara, Sokka y Toph que se sentía fatal por guardarse cosas para él. Cosas suyas….como algunas aventuras no contadas con Bumi, Kuzon, Kouda y Da-Un.

No es como si quisiera guardarse esas cosas para él. Desde luego que no. No fue como el caso en que se calló ser el avatar, esto era diferente, porque era doloroso. Había hablado de Kuzon en un momento confidencial con Zuko cuándo le había salvado caracterizado del espíritu azul en esa ocasión o de Bumi cuándo visitaron Omashu, sin embargo, no había hablado de todo exactamente por miedo a sus sentimientos. Miedo a entrar en el estado Avatar como le sucedió al ver lo sucedido al monje Gyatso y sus hermanos del templo del aire, temía nuevamente volverse peligroso.

-Pero, ¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntarle Katara.

Aang la miró, sentía su pre-adolescente corazón acelerarse ante la visión de los grandes ojos azules de Katara, la chica a la que quiso desde el primer momento en que la vió, no a todas las invita subirse a Appa la primera vez que las ve. Sabe que no puede esconder más sus sentimientos hacia ella, así como sus memorias guardadas, porque la ama y cuándo estás enamorado todas esas cosas recónditas acaban saliendo.

De todas formas, Aang sonrió.

-Perfectamente, no te preocupes-contestó con voz suave.

Casi rozó sus dedos con los de ella, se portaban demasiado como…amigos, pese a esos instantes tan íntimos en los que no se necesitaba contacto físico para demostrar el afecto que sentían el uno hacia el otro, Aang podía notarlo, esa radiante sensación recorriendo todo su ser, como una energía invisible que aparecía entre él y Katara.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí tan solos?!-cuestionó Sokka apareciendo de golpe entre los dos.

Ambos maestros se separaron instantáneamente ante la repentina aparición del hermano mayor de Katara, la joven maestra del agua casi quería golpear a su hermano, no podía haber elegido peor momento posible, no es como si ella quisiera estar a solas con Aang, es decir, en principio…..ellos dos…..eran…eran amigos…¿o no?

-Sólo hablábamos-repuso Aang restando importancia.

Aunque por dentro le carcomía la aparición de Sokka. ¿No podía haberse esperado un poco más? Volvió la vista a los carteles que aún les quedaba por pegar de Appa.

-Sigamos con esto-dijo agarrando algunas hojas más-. Tenemos que encontrar a Appa.

El Avatar se estremeció un poco mientras retomaba su tarea, sentía esa quemazón interna, el constante tirón como si hubiera una cuerda dentro de él, la sensación que le proporcionaba Da-Un, una muy parecida a la que le transmitía Gyatso,el monje una vez le había dicho que quizás esa "cuerda" eran tan sólo vínculos trascendentales. En ese momento Aang no lo entendió, seguramente no lo entendería hasta tiempo más tarde, pero era extraño. De pronto había vuelto esa sensación, pensó que no volvería a experimentar esa sensación con la muerte de sus seres queridos, Aang no había sentido ese tirón al despertarse, más tarde, al ver el templo del sur arrasado, supo que probablemente Da-Un habría acabado como el templo y la pequeña aldea, o, con suerte, ella se había librado por su tierra control y había podido irse a Omashu o cualquier otro sitio a tener una vida tranquila hasta el día de su muerte, Bumi no le había preguntado sobre ella así que esa parecía la opción más probable, además se había visto sólo con Appa al salir del iceberg, cuándo se giró a buscarla no estaba. Creyó que sus recuerdos estaban poco enfocados debido a la caótica situación en la que había acabado en el mar.

Pero ahora…..

Aún así, ¿por qué ahora venía de golpe el tirón? ¿Era la angustia por la pérdida de Appa? Creía que había superado ese punto porque lo iban a encontrar, sin embargo….

"¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, hermana?" pensó el Avatar pegando el cartel.

Pasó una mano por el dibujo de Appa suspirando. Da-Un podría haber ayudado a Toph, su nueva maestra de la tierra había hecho lo posible por ayudar, sin embargo ella sola no podía ocuparse de que la biblioteca no se hundiera y que los ladrones no se llevaran a Appa, fue estúpido enfadarse con ella en ese momento, le había cegado el dolor de la pérdida de su compañero, aquel que había permanecido con él desde sus tiernos seis años.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que vió a Appa, cuándo los llevaron al otro templo dónde estaban esos bisontes voladores, le dio una manzana, una manzana al bisonte que supo que sería su amigo para toda la vida, lo recordaba todo. La primera vez que voló, algo desastrosa, pero con buen término, recordaba cuándo subió con Yeon y Da-Un a Appa, como Appa había encajado perfectamente con el pequeño zorro-topo, Ginta, igual que encajaban él, Da-Un y Yeon.

-Appa…...-susurró esperanzado-…Te encontraré….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh emitió un pequeño sorbo a su té sumamente tranquilo mientras contemplaba como Zuko paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro.

-Terminaras dejando huellas de tus pisadas, sobrino-bromeó divertido.

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Duerme demasiado!-protestó-. ¡Ya ha dormido cien años, no necesita dormir más!

Iroh sonrió.

-En realidad está despierta, le he dado algo de comer y le he dicho que descansara, seguramente mañana esté perfectamente para hablar con ella-comentó sin dejar llevar por el histerismo que parecía llenar a su sobrino.

Aquel chico era tan impaciente, podría ser cosa de la edad, no recordaba que Zuko de pequeño fuera así, aunque sí que se dejaba llevar mucho por los impulsos, que no es malo aunque a veces le llevase a hacer cosas malas.

-Dime, ¿por qué no buscas dónde vive Jin? Podrías tener otra cita con ella-volvió a hablar esbozando una sonrisa divertida-. La otra vez habías dicho que no estuvo mal.

Zuko ladeó el rostro.

-Eso no quiere decir que quiera repetirlo, quiero centrarme en esto. En capturar al Avatar ahora que lo tengo tan cerca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta aqui el segundo capítulo, gracias como siempre a los que se han pasado a echarles un ojo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Dedicado a: Rinini-chan e Isozi-chan, gracias por vuestro apoyo, me habéis animado a seguir una historia que realmente hubiera borrado por mi falta de confianza.

Review Alert:

Rinini-chan: wahhh gracias muchas gracias! es tan lindo que me digas eso *o* tenía miedo de estar haciendo lo equivocado con el fanfic y me había planteado borrarlo y tal pero tu e Isozi-chan me animan mucho dejando los reviews de verdad y la serie esta genial, es bueno que la empezaras a ver, te recomiendo mucho que la sigas porque de verdad que el libro de la tierra está genial pero muero por el de fuego ^^muchas gracias! Espero seguir viéndote por aca

Isozi-chan: Gracias w Te dejo el tercero sin más dilación, esperando que lo disfrutéis.

Follows y Faves: Gracias a Rinini-chan por agregarme

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo :3 : If today was your last day-Nickelback

**Fire & Earth feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"-Odio..a Zuko-amo a Zuko-yo….odio a Zuko-yo…amo a Zuko.**

**Dicen que si repites una mentira cien veces la conviertes en realidad, así que necesitaba creer en eso con todas sus fuerzas."**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lo entiende porque es un niño, pero lo nota, nota que los monjes están muy tensos, hay muchos murmullos, un temor latente en el aire que no logra identificar, pero apenas piensa en eso, Gyatso lo entretiene sobretodo cuándo hacen volar las tartas para estrellarlas sobre los otros monjes, observa las sombras que hace el sol sobre las columnas mientras las hojas otoñales caen, siente el olor de los pasteles salir del horno y sonríe. Están jugando a las mentiras, fue un juego creado por el maestro Gyatso para que Da-Un perfeccionara su sentido sísmico, Aang sólo conocía a tres maestros de la tierra de forma personal como lo eran Da-Yeong, Da-Un y Bumi, Bumi aún era pequeño como él, así que aún no había aprendido lo que era aquello, sólo había visto al padre de su amiga y a ella usarlos, no tenía conocimiento de si los maestros de la tierra de Omashu lo dominaban, suponía que si pues las antiguas técnicas de la tierra control era el control de la misma, del metal, la arena y el propio sentido sísmico, todos los maestros debían controlar todas esas bases para que las antiguas técnicas no se perdieran y el conocimiento fuera transmitido varias generaciones después.

Mira el rostro concentrado de la persona que lo adoptó como hermano pequeño, ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Eunsa y Yeong, Aang aún se siente triste cuándo los recuerda, tan triste como deben estar Da-Un y Da-Yeong, sabe que ella no está al cien por ciento, no necesita el sentido sísmico para saber que está muy presionada. Sus dos tíos de la Nación de Fuego acudieron con su abuelo y abuela al saber de la muerte de sus dos familiares igual que por la parte de su padre acudió su abuela y una tía, Aang creyó que fueron a ayudar pero…

_Ella debería ser la enterrada_. Le oyó decir al abuelo materno de Da-Un. _No mi nieto controlador del fuego, no mi hija quién lo dio todo por esta minúscula aldea._

_Nuestra hermana y sobrino están muertos por su culpa_. Su tío materno, Zhio, quién hablaba

_Es débil. Volverá a fracasar. ¿Qué mas tiene que pasar para que lo entiendas?. _Ahora su tía, Aizu, materna.

_Sólo una niña. Hizo lo que pudo_. Replicaba su padre, aunque a Aang cuándo lo oyó le dio la impresión de que trataba de convencerse así mismo más que a ellos.

La tía y la abuela por parte paterna eran más comprensivas.

_Sólo una niña_.

_Te necesita, Da-Yeong._

En esos momentos Aang sujetaba su mano fuerte mientras oían detrás de la puerta todo lo que los adultos hablaban, mientras contemplaba como poco a poco el rostro de su hermana se volvía lívido y sin expresión e intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerla con los pies en la tierra. Dios sabe que lo intentaba día tras día.

Por eso cuándo lo hizo todo, todo para tener nueve años, recurrió a Gyatso y el monje lo ayudó, como hacía en ese momento.

-Veamos esta. Soy Gyatso y soy un elefante volador.

Da-Un lo mira, siente el leve cambio en el suelo, lo nota subir por las plantas de los pies, el cambio fisiológico, como un latido más rápido.

-Verdad…..a medias.

El monje rió asintiendo.

-Muy fácil, ¿verdad?-volvió a reír-. Pónselo difícil, Aang.

Aang come un pedazo del pastel recién hecho y sonríe. Su mejor sonrisa, sin sonríes, ahuyentas el temor y la tristeza, eso le había dicho, Kehin, uno de los niños monjes de su promoción.

-Me encanta el pastel de moras-afirmó con absoluta convicción Aang-. Aunque….odio el pastel de moras.

Finalmente ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-La primera pero eso lo sabia sin necesidad de movimiento sísmico-comentó cruzándose de brazos.

Aang alza una ceja.

-¿Ah sí? Veamos esta-inspiró calmadamente-. Soy el avatar.

Da-Un se prepara para rebatirlo, porque es mentira, sin embargo, no nota el cambio, los latidos de Aang se mantuvieron tranquilos, completamente rítmicos, no se aceleraron ni se ralentizaron, ni siquiera hubo un latido más rápido que otro, ella lo mira con los muy abiertos como si no lo hubiera visto bien antes, abre la boca porque no lo entiende. Aang apenas tiene nueve años, alguien como Gyatso podría fácilmente controlar sus emociones para que no hubiera reacción pero él…¿ o acaso es que…..?

-¡Oh! ¡Aang, Da-Un mirad esto!-interrumpe Gyatso haciendo danzar cinco tartas sobre el aire antes de dejarlas caer sobre los monjes que meditaban.

El trío río al ver como los bisontes comenzaban a limpiarlos deseando comer las tartas.

-Aang, ¿podrías traer aquello que tu y yo sabemos?-preguntó de forma casual Gyatso-. Creo que es tiempo de dárselo a Da-Un.

Aang da un brinco en el aire.

-¡Seguro! –y sale corriendo.

Aún así no se aleja todavía lo suficiente pues oye lo que Gyatso le dice a Da-Un.

_-Debo hablarte algo….no lo comentes con nadie. Es sobre Aang._

Pero cuándo Aang se gira, Gyatso llevaba a Da-Un adentro de una de las estancias del templo, tan rápido que no pudo seguirlos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang abre sus ojos grises incorporándose de golpe sobre su cama, respira agitado antes de comprobar que la habitación en la que está es la de la mansión que le dieron en Ban Sing Se, en uno de los anillos superiores. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza notando algunas gotas de sudor resbalarle hasta ir por la nuca.

Vuelve a tumbarse sobre la cama contemplando la oscuridad, buscando formas pasadas, casi le parece que las sombras cobran la forma de su querido Appa , aprieta las mantas sin querer y se gira quedándose hacia la pared. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esas cosas, se preguntó si en ese instante, en aquel momento en que él se fue Gyatso le dijo a Da-Un que él era el Avatar, ellos dos lo compartían todo, nunca tenían ningún secreto, lo sabían todo el uno del otro, Da-Un sabía que de pequeño él tenía miedo de los tejones topos, más que a ellos a su tamaño descomunal porque él se veía minúscula en aquella época en la que era un niño, él sabía que Da-Un a veces dormía abrazada a la ropa de su madre y su hermano, por añoranza, por no querer olvidar nada de ella, ni siquiera algo tan básico cómo el olor. Por supuesto aquellas cosas eran minúsculas comparadas al gran todo que sabían. Y él sabía, le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos hacia Katara, le hubiera pedido consejo porque…¡Diablos! ¡Ella era una chica! ¡Sabría algo! ¡Además ella casi era la novia de Kouda! Podía haber…..

-Y después de todo sigo sintiendo el tirón…..-murmuró frustrado-. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

Recuerda a Bumi, su amigo, el anciano rey, ¿es eso? ¡Obvio! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió esa probabilidad? Da-Un podía seguir estando viva, puede que como una anciana de unos ciento dieciséis años, pero viva. Quizás esa era la razón de su tirón, quizás estaba viviendo en Ban Sing Se, recordaba perfectamente que su familia por parte de padre eran de aquella ciudad, además una familia noble.

¿Qué posibilidades había?

¿Qué perdía por siquiera tener esa esperanza? Nada más tenía que preguntar por la familia Seen-Wa. Alguna respuesta hallaría para bien o para mal. Sería increíble un reencuentro con Appa y con ella, como si hubiera conseguido reunir a su familia luego de mucho tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh entra en silencio en la habitación, se aseguró de que su sobrino estuviera durmiendo antes de tomarse la libertad de prepararle el desayuno a la invitada y comprobar cómo se encontraba.

-Siento que sea muy temprano, espero que sepas perdonar a este anciano por interrumpir tu sueño.

Ella se despereza y se estira sobre la cama antes de mirar a su anfitrión.

-Por favor, claro que no, señor Iroh-dijo levantándose apresurada.

Notó su pie un poco dormido pero mucho mejor, sentía su cuerpo con más energía, lo cuál era bueno, significaba que estaba lista para poder buscar a Aang, aunque debía devolverles el favor a sus salvadores.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que les haya causado-se disculpó inclinándose.

Iroh se sorprendió al ver la postura de sus manos, la misma que la que se hacía en la nación del fuego, suavizó su expresión pues era pronto para hacer conjeturas y ya había visto que sin saberse prisionera, ella parecía alguien dispuesta a colaborar.

-Espero que sepas disculpar a mi sobrino si te dice algo o se muestra…brusco-comentó dejando las cosas sobre la pequeña mesita que había en la habitación-. Sé paciente con él, está algo tenso desde que llegamos aquí, siempre fue un chico muy rígido.

Da-Un ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de asentir. No había problema, ellos eran sus anfitriones y salvadores, había sido criada para comprender lo que eso significaba.

-No necesita preocuparse, señor Iroh-le aseguró con una sonrisa-. Además debo devolverles el favor por salvar mi vida.

Iroh sonrió negando.

-No es necesario, era nuestro deber ayudar.

Pero ella no le permitió negarse, no podía vivir sabiendo que tenía una deuda con aquel hombre y su sobrino, la cumpliría y luego iría en busca de Aang, ya se sentía fuerte para poder levantarse y moverse, por lo que luego de una larga e intensa conversación la joven consiguió que Iroh aceptase que lo ayudase en su negocio y en la casa hasta que considerase que había cumplido por haberla liberado a ella y Ginta del iceberg, aunque para Iroh había sido en un principio primordial que la chica se fuera corriendo antes de que Zuko empezara con algún descabellado plan de captura del Avatar, esperaba que su sobrino empezase a aceptar de buena gana su nueva vida con una casa grande y una tienda de té, incluso esperaba que volviera pedir a salir a la chica tan encantadora llamada Jin, por eso Iroh se había volcado en el descanso de la chica del hielo para que se fuera inmediatamente, supuso que tenía que seguir su propio consejo y ser paciente.

Esperaba poder marear a Zuko el tiempo suficiente para que Da-Un pudiera retomar su camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zuko comenzó su entrenamiento con las espadas, la ropa de su alter-ego, el espíritu azul, estaba lista para usarla cuándo fuera menester, pronto averiguaría dónde se encontraba el Avatar, comenzó los movimientos cambiando en su mente las cuatro paredes de su nueva y gran habitación por la imagen de distintos escenarios en los que enfrentarse al Avatar, cortó el aire, arreó una patada, se protegió, apuntó a unos centímetros del cuello del zorro-topo, espera un momento…¿zorro-topo?

El príncipe parpadeó volviendo a la realidad, observando el rostro del pequeño animalejo que había venido con la indeseada invitada, el animal a su vez lo miró ladeando un poco su peludo rostro, estiró su pequeña patita tocando la punta de la espada, haciendo resonar un pequeño cling como el sonido de dos metales chocando y de golpe comenzó a mordisquear el metal, Zuko bajó los brazos y dejó las espadas con sumo cuidado dónde las tenía para evitar que el animal las mordiera, aunque sólo era un animal por lo que el metal de la espada no estaba dañado de ninguna manera.

-Vamos, fuera de aquí-le ordenó moviendo su mano buscando ahuyentarlo.

Pero Ginta saltó hacia los pies de Zuko y comenzó a frotar su pequeña cabeza contra él ronroneando felizmente como el animal domestico en el que lo había convertido su dueña, el pelinegro suspiró molesto agarrándolo para sacarlo fuera de su habitación, notó su estómago hacer algunos ruidos y cerró la puerta para encaminarse a comer algo, se paró frente a la habitación que Iroh demasiado generosamente le había dado a la invitada, miró a todos lados y arrimó la oreja sin escuchar ningún sonido, o ella dormía o la puerta era más gruesa de lo que aparentaba, se separó volviendo a mirar a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, tenía que sacarle todo lo que tuviera sobre el Avatar no importaba lo que fuera. Volvió a su caminata hacia la cocina, sin embargo al abrir el armario buscando algo de comida volvió a encontrarse al pequeño zorro-topo allí acurrucado comiéndose SU comida.

Y así fue como la vena en el cuello de Zuko empezó a hincharse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginta no era un zorro-topo como los otros de su época, los zorro-topo eran criaturas feroces que cuándo no tenían nada que comer podían llegar a comerse a los humanos y los humanos a su vez los cazaban para quitarle el pelaje y las garras, estas últimas usadas para hacer armas, Ginta había sido un cachorro cuándo fue capturado y metido en una jaula junto a sus otros hermanos, era muy pequeño en esos momentos para convertirse en una bestia adulta y poder destrozarlo, esa destreza se iba adquiriendo cuándo un cachorro pasaba a la madurez, así que él tuvo que lograr salir por sus medios.

Pero al conseguirlo estaba demasiado lejos del desierto y su nariz era pequeña para encontrar bien el rastro, vagó por muchos días el bosque en el que se encontraba, enterrándose usando sus garras cuándo, por instinto, sentía que venía peligro, pero transcurrido un tiempo y sin ser capaz de cazar como era debido, se sintió demasiado débil para salir de su guardia. Un día la luz lo lastimó en los ojos, la tierra había sido movida y su guarida estaba abierta al cielo azul, oyó los sonidos emitidos por los humanos, sus ojos apenas pudieron abrirse y mucho menos pudo atacar cuándo sintió que unas manos lo cogían.

No se había despertado hasta que sentía que trataba de alimentarlo, la supervivencia le empujaba a aceptar la comida, la carne era muy bien recibida así que comió hasta la saciedad, cuándo por fin estuvo medianamente fuerte y vió a la criatura humana le mordió la mano hasta sentir la sangre resbalar por su garganta. Aquella criatura parecía un cachorro como era él, era una niña humana que empezó a llorar por la herida, otro humano, un hombre adulto salió en defensa de la niña mientras ordenaba a una mujer que sacase a los tres niños de allí, él se preparó para volver a morder, pero cuándo el hombre iba a arremeter contra él la niña lo cogió en brazos y lo protegió constantemente contra su cuerpo suplicando por la vida del pequeño animal.

El zorro-topo apenas tenía entendimiento de lo que era la bondad humana, por ello al experimentarla no supo qué hacer.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el pequeño animal permitía que lo niña lo alimentara, todavía le daba alguna mordida, se había acostumbrado a mover sus orejas cuándo ella le llamaba Ginta. Las mordidas poco a poco dejaron de ser agresivas, la niña lo tenía suelto para que pudiera regresar con los suyos, sin embargo, empezó a acostumbrarse a estar cerca de la niña y posteriormente supo distinguir que no todos los humanos querían quitarle las garras y el pelaje. Después sólo pensó en la criatura humana como un compañero de por vida, alguien de su manada y ya no se movió de su lado.

En aquella aldea creció con la familia de humanos y encontró a sus parientes, los tejones-topos, también los bisontes voladores que les eran adjudicados a los que serían maestros del aire cuándo alcanzaban los seis años, aunque para esto debían ir a otro templo para ello. Ahora que había despertado se había acomodado en la casa desconocida dónde estaban acogidos, esperaba que su dueña pronto despertaran, entre tanto se había dedicado a perseguir a Zuko de un lado a otro pues olía mucho a su dueña debido a que había sido el que la había cargado en brazos, así que quería perseguirlo tanto como fuera posible. Y en ese momento en que lo perseguía mientras este se escapaba por el pasillo tratando de darle esquinazo, encontró aquel cartel con la imagen de un bisonte volador. Ginta recordó a Appa y cuándo todo por allí parecía tranquilo saltó de la ventana abajo. Olfateó el aire moviendo su cola lentamente.

No sabía bien que buscaba el animal, alguna vez desde que estaban allí le había llegado el olor del otro humano que siempre acompañaba a Da-Un, el que era el Avatar y también sentía el olor del bisonte volador, empezó a buscarlo, más que nada por curiosidad y porque extrañaba no ver al enorme bisonte como al humano al que guiaba, el olor era muy difícil de captar debido a la gran cantidad de olores humanos y la comida pero Ginta como todos los zorro-topos podía agudizar su olfato hasta niveles insospechados pues para ellos era necesario para vivir. El olor lo hizo recorrer toda la ciudad hasta llegar lo que parecía ser una playa o algo así, la arena para Ginta no representaba un obstáculo dado que su medio natural era el desierto así que comenzó a cavar un túnel usando sus garras.

Acabó después de varios metros y desviarse por aquí y allá en un lugar extraño, se movía bajo tierra por puro instinto, el Dai Lee lo ponía alerta y el creciente olor a Appa, sobretodo el hecho de que el olor de Appa no fuera acompañado por el del humano que siempre iba con él, Ginta consiguió abrirse finalmente paso hasta el origen del olor dónde vió a Appa profundamente asustado y enfurecido, pero al reconocer el olor del zorro-topo, el bisonte volador ladeó su gran cabeza extrañado empezando a tener la conversación entre animales que nadie oiría y en caso de hacerlo no entenderían ni verían pues el zorro-topo se escondería bajo el suelo en un visto y no visto en cuánto sintiese el olor a humano frente a la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang acariciaba la imagen de Appa casi soñando despierto con el reencuentro con su viejo amigo hasta que una mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto por el contacto repentino con Katara.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte-se disculpó la maestra del agua.

-No, que va-le dijo Aang para tranquilizarla-. Sólo estaba distraído pensando…..en cosas.

Katara se sentó a un lado de él observándole, a veces cuándo veía a Aang recordaba lo que aquella mujer adivina le había dicho, ciertamente ella tenía sentimientos por el Avatar si bien que nunca se había atrevido a confrontarlos, lo trataba con cariño como a Sokka y Toph, evitando siempre tratando de ver que quizás la mujer tenía razón con ella y Aang.

-Estos dos días….te he notado más pensativo que nunca, ¿Estás muy preocupado por Appa?-le preguntó con suavidad-. Sabes que le encontraremos, ya no podemos estar lejos-le sonrió-. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Aang asintió algo más esperanzado.

-Si lo sé, yo…también creo que estamos cerca-apretó un poco las manos, algo inseguro antes de continuar-. Pero….no es sólo eso.

-¿Algo más que te preocupe?

-Bueno….yo…..últimamente una sensación despertó en mi….-comenzó a hablar, esperaba que no lo tomase por un loco-….hacia mucho que no sentía esto…pero…ahora que está ahí creo que debo afrontarlo, que esto no se va a ir.

Katara se ruborizó, ¿qué acaso Aang le estaba insinuando que…?

-Me siento muy unido a Da-Un….y…creo que ella sigue viva y está aquí, en Bang Sin Se..-masculló el Avatar.

La maestra del agua se quedó con una expresión digna de inmortalizar ante las palabras de su amigo mientras poco a poco una profunda ira comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro, ¿Da-Un? ¿Otra….chica? ¡¿MUY UNIDO A ELLA?!

-¿…..Da-Un….?-cuestionó Katara apretando sus manos con fuerza, como si así canalizase su ira.

Aang volvió a asentir, empezaba a sentir un profundo alivio de poder hablar de ello, tal vez había estado guardándose demasiado para sí mismo todos sus recuerdos.

-Ella era…es-se autocorrigió muy rápida, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-. Hermana mayor.

Tan pronto como le sobrevino la ira se le fue, después sólo empezó a sentirse muy tonta por haber creído que…

-T-Tu hermana-repitió embobada-. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes?

-Yo….no la vi en el iceberg cuándo desperté…sólo yo y Appa…creí que…mis recuerdos estaban confundidos y que ella no me había acompañado en el viaje-respondió decaído-. Da-Un y yo tenemos algo muy especial, es cómo un vínculo, yo le pertenezco a ella y ella a mí, ¡no de la forma que puedas pensar!-se apresuró a añadir-. Te aseguró que es algo puramente fraternal, el caso es que nos sentimos mutuamente, es como una cuerda tirando en lo hondo de mi pecho y…..estos dos días lo he sentido….la cuerda tirando, creí que era mi imaginación pero no, lo estoy sintiendo ahora Katara y sé que puede sonar a locura pero no lo es.

La joven chica frunció levemente el ceño, aún sentía una incomoda sensación de malestar ante las palabras de Aang, es decir, vale, eran hermanos, pero ella no estaba tan unida a Sokka, le quería y le adoraba, sin embargo todo eso de lo que hablaba Aang ella no lo tenía y no le entusiasmaba que el maestro del aire pudiera tenerlo con otra aún si era su hermana.

-¿Y crees que está viva….?-Katara imaginaba una anciana como sucedía con el rey Bumi, aquello volvió a tranquilizarla.

-Supongo que sí….mis recuerdos me traicionan, por más que trato de rememorar sólo me sale que ella venía conmigo, que ambos caímos al agua y que formé la esfera de aire con ella dentro pero….desperté sólo.

Katara abrió mucho los ojos encajando una pieza del puzle que Aang no sabía que tenía, Sokka le había dicho que ella había partido, accidentalmente por supuesto, el iceberg detrás de ella por la discusión que tenían, dos veces lo había partido siendo que la segunda encontraron a Aang, entonces….

-Aang….-le llamó pensativa-. Puede…puede que si sea cierto lo que ponen tus recuerdos, yo…partí varias veces el iceberg, a ver, es una posibilidad muy remota-suspiró la joven maestra-. Pero de ser cierta pongámonos en el hipotético y casi imposible caso de que en una parte del iceberg estuviera ella, que la parte que yo partí por primera vez ella cayó al agua y sobrevivió estando allí dentro, que la corriente la arrastró y…..no sé, quizás paró en algún lugar cálido y el hielo se derritió sólo, ¿Crees que sería capaz de llegar por su propio pie?

Aang rió.

-No la conoces, ella y Ginta podrían llegar si se lo propusieran.

-¿Ginta?

-Su zorro-topo, supongo…..que esa variante del tejón-topo está extinta como los bisontes…antes había muchos por el desierto-le aclaró Aang-. Pero quiero decir…si es cierto lo que dices, ella podría llegar aquí, siempre sabemos por dónde pasará el otro, Da-Un podría dibujar un mapa de todos los sitios por los que pasé sin que hubiera que decírselos, igual que yo podría decir que seguramente estuvo por mucho en un barco navegando por el mar del polo sur, luego que pasaría un tiempo en los almacenes subterráneos de hielo de Omashu antes de ser llevada a Ban Sing Se a las tiendas dónde se puede elegir el hielo de los grandes bloques, pero habría que ser tonto para no ver a una persona atrapada en el hielo a menos que tuviera demasiada escarcha-se rió soltando todo aquello-. ¿Sabes lo más absurdo? ¡Estoy absolutamente convencido de que eso pasó! Y que ahora está viviendo en una de las casas de los anillos superiores, por donde estamos nosotros aunque algo lejos.

Aang se estiró levantándose de su asiento.

-Así que sé que ella sabría que fuimos de regreso a nuestro lugar de origen…que…fuimos por Omashu, por la isla Kyoshi y todos esos lugares incluso por dónde pasaremos, ¡lo sé porque ella y yo planeamos toda la ruta juntos!-dijo sonriendo-. No nos hemos desviado mucho…es decir, ella me dijo que pasaríamos por Ban Sing Se, yo le dije que no y míranos, aquí estamos…

Agachó un poco la mirada sonrió con ternura, Katara sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco ante aquello, ¿desde cuándo su amigo le causaba esas emociones por tan sólo una sonrisita?

-Aang, plantéate también la posibilidad de que podría ser una anciana como Bumi-le recordó Katara, se odiaba por hacerle eso a Aang, pero no soportaría que sufriera como cuándo descubrió lo sucedido a su maestro.

El otro asintió.

-Ya me había preparado para esa posibilidad, por eso comenzaré por indagar sobre ello.

Katara le apretó el hombro con suavidad, infundiéndole ánimo.

-La encontraremos, a ella, a Ginta y a Appa-le prometió.

Después de todo Katara sabía lo que Aang era capaz de hacer si se proponía algo con todas sus fuerzas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zuko después del largo día ayudando de forma forzada a su tío en la tienda, pues había muchas cosas "importantes" según él que decir para el establecimiento, debía admitir que era muy espacioso y bien distribuido, además de que nunca había visto tan rebosante de felicidad a su viejo tío, tanto como lo estaría él cuándo regresara a su casa con el honor recuperado y su padre lo aceptase con los brazos abiertos, al llegar a la casa se encontraron con la invitada indeseada recibiéndolos con la cena preparada, por supuesto Iroh lo agradeció pero Zuko estaba más empeñado en comenzar a hacerle preguntas, cosa que su tío le impidió muy a su modo.

Al final Zuko terminó agotado yendo a dormir a su cuarto, ¿cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse al zorro-topo tumbado sobre su cama hecho una pequeña bolita sucia de arena? El pelinegro al principio nada más pensó en coger al animal y lanzarlo para fuera, pero aquella suciedad de arena le llamó extrañamente la atención, como un presentimiento, él no era ningún estúpido, podía tener sus buenos razonamientos cuándo quería, agarró al animal y tomó un poco de la arena, no había ningún lugar con ese tipo de arena que hubiera visto por Ban Sing Se por lo que podía deducir que Ginta no había estado cerca de los anillos superiores, ¿Da-Un habría ido con él? Y, de ser así, ¿por qué volvió? ¿O acaso el pequeño animal había realizado una escapada por su cuenta? ¿lo tendría amaestrado para llevar mensajes? ¿Pudo haberlo mandado ir hacia el Avatar?

Zuko entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, ¿qué seguridad tenía de que ella no se había puesto en contacto con el Avatar y ya estaba enterada de todo? ¿Y si la tenía ahora como una espía? Alguien aparentemente indefenso y tierno…mejor dicho, indefenso y servicial a la espera de que él cometiera el error de mostrarse como maestro del fuego, lo que haría que entonces fuera detenido junto a su tío cómo Jet había hecho la vez que lo acusó de ser maestro del fuego, sólo que él no había tenido éxito, ¿podía confiar en esa chica?

-Oh, ahí estaba-dijo Iroh desde la puerta-. Da-Un ha estado buscándolo para bañarlo.

Su sobrino le dejó el animal en las manos a su tío, este empezó a acariciarle el pequeño lomo.

-¿No es adorable? Qué pequeñito es.

Zuko rodó los ojos.

-¡Déjate de esas chorradas! Mira cómo está de arena, ¿cómo sabes que no lo usó para ponerse en contacto con el Avatar?-le cuestionó en voz baja.

No era bueno que les oyera.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, lo vi salir antes, se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lago Laogai, creéme, conozco bien todo este lugar-le aseguró su tío.

Pero el otro era demasiado terco, seguía sin confiar, su teoría era más lógica.

-¿Y a qué iba allí? ¿No crees que podría haber ido para el contacto? ¿qué el Avatar está allí escondido?

Iroh negó con la cabeza.

-Zuko el Avatar ha sido bien recibido en Ban Sing Se, escuché a muchos de los que viven por aquí que reside en una de estas casas, creéme Ginta se hubiera ahorrado un muy largo camino si en verdad hubiera querido contactar con Aang-le dijo Iroh sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animal.

-Vale….puede ser que tengas razón….aún así…hay algo extraño en que haya ido hasta allí….-volvió a hablar-. ¿Para qué sino todo ese camino?

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

-Posiblemente instinto, es un animal del desierto, puede sentir la arena a kilómetros y habrá ido hasta allí, piensa que estuvo cien años en un bloque de hielo-se encaminó hacia la puerta-. No seas paranoico sobrino, procura relajarte un poco y descansar.

-Estoy relajado-refunfuñó, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama cuándo oyó su tío cerrar la puerta al salir-. ¿Y esto?-agarró el papel que allí había, lo reconoció de inmediato como el cartel de Appa que él mismo había cogido, estaba todo arrugado y con algunos restos de arena-. ¿Acaso ese animal podría haber seguido un rastro?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bueno, aqui finaliza el capitulo 3, agradecida en cantidad por los reviews que siempre agrada saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo ^^ Saludos y nos vemos el sábado que viene para el capítulo 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Review Alert: Aqui estamos de nuevo, siento mucho el retraso con el fanfic, ando en concursos literarios y pierdo un poco la cabeza pero itentaré mantener actualizado este fanfic y el de Frozen love

Isozi-chan: shiii Ginta es monísmo asd tengo que subir un deviant de él en cuanto pueda w

Rinini-chan: Un loquillo, si puede ser, las mascotas tiran a sus dueños (?) xD y bueno aqui dejo capy siento mucho el retraso de este ;w;, y lo de ZukoDa-Un xD tiene que ir gestándose xD pero te prometo que poco a poco algo se irá bien, hay que entender a nuestro sexy Zuko es difícil para él este tipo de cosas :3 y gracias otra vez por comentar w

Gracias a las dos por comentar ^^

Faves y Follows: Pri . twil (lo siento lo pongo separado porque sino no lo pone y quería agradecer por el follow ^^), gracias por agregarme como follow ^^ espero que te agrade mi historia.

Tengo algunos art ZukoDaUn en mi deviant y espero subir mas ^^.

Dejo dire www. inouekuran . deviantart . com (todo junto pero lo dejo separado para que no se borre)

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo w: If today was your last day-Nickelback

**Fire & Earth feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"-Odio..a Zuko-amo a Zuko-yo….odio a Zuko-yo…amo a Zuko. **

**Dicen que si repites una mentira cien veces la conviertes en realidad, así que necesitaba creer en eso con todas sus fuerzas."**

**4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Da-Un dormía con tranquilidad, Ginta estaba acurrucado contra su vientre por encima de las sábanas, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo la puerta se había abierto despacio muy en silencio, el príncipe destronado caminaba despacio, no por no despertarla sino para que su tío no lo escuchara estar por ahí, no le dejaría ir a interrogarla y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, la joven se estremeció en sueños quedándose tumbada para el lado de la pared, su largo cabello café quedó esparcido por las sábanas.

Zuko se quedó quieto.

Primero parpadeó y luego miró algo más de cerca, miró hacia el rostro dormido y le apartó un poco más el cabello café para ver si era su imaginación, pero no, ahí estaba, una cicatriz irregular de bordes enrojecidos algo rosados y el centro mucho más oscuro, como la cicatriz que él tenía en su ojo, entrecerró los ojos y estiró una mano, apreció los el tacto suave pero al mismo tiempo áspero. Sin duda era verdadera.

Da-Un resolló y Zuko se apartó, se estiró un poco pero la joven continuó durmiendo ignorante de la presencia del chico en la habitación, él salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados y cerró la puerta, se recargó en la pared llevándose una mano a su propia cicatriz, no podía ser qué… ¿o sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observa sus ojos ambarinos, el rostro cruel del bandido con una sonrisa descarada, seguro de su absoluta victoria porque ella es una cría de doce años y no tiene el control del fuego por lo que no podría ganarlo en un Agni kai. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa orgullosa y esas burlas empiezan a dispersarse a medida que el duelo avanza, la criatura sabía cada movimiento que él ejecutaba, su madre le había enseñado rigurosamente todos los movimientos que ella conocía como maestra del fuego, le enseñó a sortearlos y contrarrestarlos con ayuda de su padre para que aplicara el tierra control contra ellos.

Porque ella sería quién protegería la aldea y el templo de los monjes si alguna vez ambos estaban ausentes, eran los renombrados guardianes del templo de los Nómadas del aire de aquella región, así que toda la responsabilidad recaía en ella como la hija mayor, por ello había realizado trabajo duro como maestra en el tierra control, aunque lo más difícil en esa tarea para ella se le estaba haciendo el control de la arena.

Yeon miraba con admiración a su hermana mayor, la única maestra de la tierra después de su padre, sus enormes ojos de color ámbar observaban sin pestañear los movimientos de Da-Un, aprieta sus pequeñas manos y su expresión angelical varía de la alegría a la expectación y viceversa, Da-Un giró un poco su rostro, pero el tiempo suficiente para que Thao, el otro duelista y líder de los bandidos, vea la debilidad de la pequeña maestra, el hermano menor.

Thao hace un pequeño giro, la joven pre adolescente se prepara para ejecutar el movimiento y elevar el metal para apresarlo y dar por finalizado el duelo, sin embargo, en el último momento él cambia la dirección de su movimiento, el torrente de fuego se dirige hacia la multitud, hacia el lugar dónde está su hermano. Da-Un echa a correr haciendo que el metal caiga al suelo con ruido sordo, se abalanza sobre su hermano arropándolo entre sus brazos y lo siente. Primero el calorcillo acariciando su pelo, después una sensación punzante hasta convertirse en un dolor indescriptible, uno que la hace enmudecer mientras siente como el fuego consume su piel, la carne y los nervios, pero su hermano está a salvo entre sus brazos. Observa el rostro infantil mover los labios, llamándola repetidamente mientras las tinieblas comienzan a rodearle hasta que poco a poco todo se vuelve negro.

Lo último que oyó fue el grito en llanto de Yeon y la risa de Thao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Da-Un se despertó cubierta de sudor, respiró sofocada, notando la frente algo húmeda por el sudor, acarició con los dedos su nuca, sintiendo la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos, el recordatorio permanente del peor día de su vida, se apartó la mano con arrepentimiento y se limpió el sudor de la frente, vió que ya era día por lo que hizo lo imposible por olvidar el sueño, miró la ropa que Iroh con esfuerzo le había secado, tomó las prendas que correspondía al reino de la tierra, ella solía añadir una prenda roja pues siempre fue muy consciente de sus raíces como alguien de la nación del fuego, se colocó la parte verde por encima atándola con el obi amarillo y se ajustó la parte baja de color marrón del conjunto y apenas el pequeño zorro-topo le saltó al hombro le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

Sus anfitriones se encontraban comiendo de forma apacible en la mesa, esperaba tener buena cara, que no fuera notorio el mal sueño, al menos Aang no estaba entre ellos, su hermano era el primero en detectar esas cosas por mucho que se esmerase en ocultarlas, pensó que estaba fuera de lugar, que ellos eran unos anfitriones demasiado benévolos para con ella.

-Buenos días, Da-Un-saludó amigablemente Iroh-. ¿Quieres sentarte? Te serviré un poco de té.

Zuko siguió a su comida, parecía vigilar por alguna razón a su tío.

-Buenos días, señor Iroh, señor Zuko-dijo educadamente.

El anciano rió.

-Sólo Iroh y Zuko estará bien.

Ella asintió aunque le costaría horrores evitar añadir lo otro, por otra parte Zuko fulminaba con la mirada a su tío por haber revelado sus verdaderas identidades a una persona tan apegada al Avatar aún sin saber si mantenía algún tipo de contacto con él.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que oculten en Ban Sing Se sus verdaderas identidades?-preguntó viendo cómo Iroh le servía un poco de té.

Zuko casi se atragantó antes de mirar de forma desorbitada a su tío, ¡¿Le dijo eso también?! ¡Es cómo si pidiera a gritos que los delatase!

-Los maestros del fuego no son bien recibidos en los otros países-le informó Iroh, su sobrino se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Es por eso que no podemos usar nuestras habilidades ni identidad.

El pelinegro estuvo a un paso de levantarse y gritarle a su tío qué demonios se proponía, destilaba tanta confianza y tranquilidad, ¡cómo si no fuera peligroso desvelar su identidad!

-¿S-Sois maestros del fuego? ¿E-En serio?-preguntó asombrada, incluso lucía agradada por tal hecho-. Mi madre y mi hermano también lo eran.

Zuko asintió algo más tranquilo, Iroh acalló oyéndola, la expresión súbitamente apagada y el tono del pasado indicaban algo pasado que no tenía nada que ver con estar metida en un iceberg durante cien años, pensó entonces en su hijo Lu-Ten, la miró y comprendió enseguida de qué se trataba por lo que decidió no preguntarle nada. Zuko tampoco sacó a relucir el tema pues estaba más centrado en poder iniciar el interrogatorio ahora que su tío parecía estar algo ausente.

-Siendo hermana del Avatar supuse que serías un nómada del aire, ¿sabrás encontrar a tu hermano?-preguntó.

Iroh suspiró casi derrotado al oír a su sobrino.

-Siempre encuentro a Aang, siempre sé dónde está o dónde va a ir-suspiró-. El maestro Gyatso me eligió por eso como maestra de la tierra de Aang, mi padre como único maestro de la tierra de la aldea sin contarme no podía ocupar el tiempo él, además estaba seguro de que yo podía encontrar a Aang sin importar que tan lejos estuviera, eso también fue uno de los motivos por los que él y yo somos tan cercanos….considero a Aang tan hermano mío como si compartiéramos lazos de sangre

Zuko abrió más los ojos, su tío nunca lo había visto tanto tiempo si parpadear.

-Nosotros buscamos a Aang también-anunció el pelinegro-. Quería hablar con él para ser su maestro del fuego, sé que necesita uno.

El maestro más anciano miró a su sobrino casi con decepción al oír la mentira, por el rabillo del ojo contempló la reacción de la maestra de la tierra viendo que, no sólo se lo había creído todo sino que ahora los miraba a ambos con sentida admiración inocente.

-¿P-Podría ver algún m-movimiento?-pidió, más bien fue una pregunta-. No había visto los movimientos del fuego desde que mi madre…-su voz se fue apagando hasta la mudez.

Algo se removió dentro del príncipe destronado, reconocía esa reacción, sin embargo no varió la expresión. El avatar. Lo principal era el avatar. Iroh de todas formas parecía complacido, había visto un rasgo común, puede que no fuera tan mala idea que aquella chiquilla les "ayudara" a encontrar a Aang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Parece mentira que nunca nos enseñaras esta imagen, Aang-protestó Sokka-. Te guardas muuuchas cosas para ti.

Aang agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad por lo que no vió como Katara le tiraba de las orejas a Sokka, Toph era la que más tranquila permanecía en la estancia.

-Mirad, estos dos son hermanos, Kouda es el mayor y la joven era Ryzara, ambos eran maestros del agua y muy amigos nuestros, justamente eran del polo sur como vosotros dos-explicó Aang con cierta nostalgia-. Aquí está Bumi, este era mi amigo Kuzon de la nación del fuego y esta de aquí mi hermana Da-Un, creo que podemos hacer un cartel bueno aprovechando este plano.

-A ver si lo he entendido, ¿vamos a buscar a Appa y a una persona que lo mismo es una anciana de ciento dieciséis años?

-No lo veas de ese lado Toph-el Avatar sonrió-. Da-Un es una maestra de la tierra como tú, podría enseñarte muchas cosas como..

Aang salió volando por la roca que acaba de romper el suelo y golpeó el cuerpo duramente contra el suelo en la caída quedándose tirado como un maltrecho trozo de papel usado, Katara corrió en su auxilio para ayudarlo a incorporarse y darle algo de aire.

-¡Yo no necesito ningún entrenamiento!-protestó la joven maestra-. ¡Tal como soy me basto y me sobro para enseñarte el control de la tierra!

Si Aang no hubiera estado tan aturdido por el golpe sorpresivo le hubiera podido contar que en su época los maestros del Tierra Control aprendía la Arena Control y el Metal Control, posiblemente Da-un debía ser la única maestra viva que dominase las tres artes de control de la tierra.

-No lo entiendes, Toph es que….-Aang permaneció en silencio.

Recordaba su charla con Bumi la primera vez que se reencontraron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang miró a Bumi desde su trono, se sentó en su esfera de aire algo aturdido.

-Dime, Bumi, ¿cómo es que no sabes las otras técnicas de control?-cuestionó Aang-. Sin ánimo de ofender, sólo tienes las bases sobre las que estan asentadas el Tierra Control.

El viejo rey abandonó su expresión de locura de forma momentánea y cambio de peso su cuerpo sentado sobre su trono, el gesto tan apesadumbrado del que un día fue su amigo loco hizo saber a Aang que lo que iba a saber a continuación no iba a ser plato de su gusto.

-Que en el Reino de la tierra haya tantos maestros de la tierra no significa que no fuéramos diezmados como los nómadas del aire o los miembros de la tribu del agua, nuestra pérdida no sólo constituían personas sino nuestro legado como maestros de la tierra.

"Te congelaste en el momento perfecto, Aang. Hubo un gran barrido de todos los nómadas del aire para matar al Avatar, sin embargo, una vez que se consideró la posibilidad poco certera de que el Avatar fue asesinado, la siguiente gran barrida se hizo en la tribu del agua ante la posibilidad de que el Avatar se hubiera reencarnado como maestro del agua siguiendo el ciclo vital, además también estaba la razón del agua como contra del fuego, el rey Sozin no podía permitirse que las tribus del agua se unieran y pudieran servir de ayuda en sus planes de apoderación, pero no lo tuvo tan fácil, ¿recuerdas a Kouda? Él se hizo oír entre los ancianos del consejo, consiguieron el apoyo de muchos maestros de la tierra y durante dos años se libró una lucha sin cuartel muy cruenta. Esto causó una nueva resolución en el rey Sozin pues aún si barría a todos aquellos de la tribu del agua y el avatar renacía como un maestro de la tierra tendría problemas, pues las técnicas del control del metal y la arena control junto la propia tierra los hacía adversarios tan temibles como los maestros del agua, por esta razón el rey Sozin centró la mayor parte de su armada en destruir a todos aquellos maestros maduros, es decir los que controlaban los tres niveles del control de la tierra, pero no sólo eso sino que no paró hasta destruir los pergaminos que enseñaban dichos movimientos.

En poco sólo quedaron aquellos que únicamente tenían la base del Tierra control, tuvimos que replegarnos y abandonar a las tribus del Norte y del Sur a su suerte, fue un acto vergonzoso, únicamente podíamos ofrecerles asilo pero nosotros debíamos protegernos, nuestro tierra control era ya todo lo que nos quedaba y aún así en muchas pequeñas aldeas dónde la nación del fuego se había hecho ley, no permitían el control de la tierra, en pocos años sin los pergaminos y los maestros originales, olvidamos nuestras raíces, ni siquiera podíamos hacer algo si el metal nos apresaba, poco a poco sólo nos centramos en luchar para proteger nuestros hogares, los más jóvenes fueron llamados a tomar armas también, entre los que yo me incluyo. Pero el daño era demasiado grave y todo cuánto pudimos hacer es protegernos tras altos muros como si nos encerrásemos en una caja y permitimos que hicieran lo que quisieran."

Bumi agachó la cabeza con suma vergüenza.

-Acabamos dividiéndonos. Omashu, Ban Sing Se, los nómadas del desierto, nos ocupamos nuestras cosas y nos hicimos individuales a causa del miedo-suspiró-. ¿Por qué los maestros del Tierra Control sólo tenemos el control básico? No quedó nadie que nos lo pudiera transmitir.

Aag apretó los puños, escuchaba como la voz de Bumi se ahogaba con cada palabra, parecía que hacía bastante tiempo que deseaba hablar todo.

-No sufrimos una pérdida tan trágica como las tribus del agua o los nómadas del aire, perdimos hombres, mujeres y niños por supuesto y…..creo que la peor pérdida fue nuestro legado, nuestra identidad. Condenamos a posteriores generaciones a lo que somos ahora, meros controladores de Tierra con apenas lo necesario para resistir por demasiado tiempo la nación del fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Antes….¿se controlaba Tierra Control, Metal control y Arena Control?-cuestionó Toph con los ojos chispeantes de emoción.

Aang asintió dando por concluido su relato sobre la charla con Bumi.

-A esto me refería, Toph, pensé que ella podía enseñarte las otras dos directrices del Tierra control-explicó con cierta cautela, Aang le gustaba volar por sus propios medios y no siendo lanzado por un golpe.

-Mmmm….un enfrentamiento con un maestro de la tierra de verdad, de los de antes no estaría nada mal…..-comentó más para si misma que para que los otros la oyeran.

-Aang….creo que Toph se queda con cosas diferentes de la conversación que nosotros-susurró Sokka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Da-Un giró la cintura, dobló el brazo derecho hacia atrás y estiró hábilmente la mano izquierda, el suelo se abrió dejando al aire varias rocas flotantes, comenzó a moverlas alrededor de su cuerpo con Ginta saltando de roca en roca felizmente, su cuerpo parecía responder bastante bien, los días de descanso le habían venido muy bien para recuperarse, parecía que no había perdido habilidad, poco a poco hizo que las rocas volvieran a su sitio al notar a través del sentido sísmico la presencia de una tercera persona, se giró mirando hacia el pelinegro que había salido al gran jardín de la nueva casa que Iroh había recibido.

Da-Un sonrió cálidamente y elevó una mano agitándola a modo de saludo a lo que Zuko respondió saludándola también. Curiosamente Iroh no estaba cerca para intervenir, parecía que se había enfrascado decidiendo algo sobre los vasos de té que se usarían en la tetería, así que pensó que la ocasión venía bien para interrogarla un poco sobre el Avatar, ella se acercó con tranquilidad sentándose a un lado.

-No quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento.

-No, descuida, hacer alguna parada está bien-dijo pasándose una mano a través de la larga melena de color café hasta frotarse la nuca.

El joven príncipe recordó en ese momento la cicatriz que vió en su cuello, evidentemente no podía decirle que había entrado a su cuarto mientras dormía para controlar que no tuviera algún intercambio de información con Aang, Zuko prefirió mirar de forma evidente hacia la nuca como para dar por supuesto que en ese momento era la primera vez que veía la cicatriz.

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?-le pregunto directamente.

Lo suyo no eran las sutilezas, Da-Un se quedó por un momento helada, una expresión súbitamente apagada, podía leer su expresión con facilidad, ¿cuántas veces la había tenido él?

-No tienes por qué decírmelo, no es asunto mío.

Da-Un apretó los dedos contra su nuca, sintiendo el tacto de la marca, la marca de la fracasada que fue incapaz de proteger a su hermano y a su madre.

-Me lo hice en un Agni kai-admitió en voz baja, aunque bastante audible para que él la escuchara-. Sé que es un duelo entre maestros del fuego pero yo sustituía a….alguien.

Zuko la miró, los Agni Kai son duelos de honor, tenía que ser una situación realmente grave para ser sustituido, con lo que había dicho a la hora del almuerzo el príncipe destronado podía adivinar fácilmente que bien había sido sustituyendo a su madre o a su hermano, de otra forma no le hubiera sido posible sustituir a la persona en cuestión y la cicatriz..no traía un buen presagio del final, los duelos solían terminar marcando la cara de la otra persona con una gran llamarada.

-Lo siento-dijo apretándole suavemente el hombro-. Hiciste lo que pudiste en aquel momento, estoy seguro.

La maestra asintió, eran las palabras que siempre escuchaba pero….alzó la vista, miró los ojos de color ámbar de Zuko y sonrió, le recordaban a los ojos de su madre, los de su hermano, eso la hizo sentir más reconfortada.

-Entonces… sino es una indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntar cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

Zuko frunció los labios, reflexionaba si realmente debía decir algo sobre aquello o no ya que implicaba también hablar algo sobre el Avatar, aunque en cierto modo….su agni kai, el de ella, ambos tenían una cicatriz imborrable, se sentía como…empatizado con ella, podía incluso decirse que con ello le había cogido una confianza, poquita, pero algo era algo.

-También fue en un Agni kai, me negué a luchar contra la otra persona-confesó, apretó con fuerza sus puños a causa de la rabia.

Da-Un lo miró, notando la forma en la que apretaba sus puños, estiró la mano en un acto sin pensar dejándola descansar sobre los puños.

-Mi madre solía decir que era más fácil pegar que renunciar a la violencia-recordó hablando de forma pausada-. Fuiste muy fuerte negándote, Zuko. No te menosprecies nunca por eso.

El otro se quedó meditabundo por las palabras, no se había parado nunca a verlo desde ese punto de vista, sin embargo no lo hizo sentirse mejor,

-Eso me hizo quedar como un cobarde delante de todos-masculló Zuko con voz dura.

Da-Un retiró la mano, reconocía ese gesto, le recordaba mucho a..otra persona.

-Lo que piensen los demás sobra si sabes quién eres.

Zuko se levantó sin replicar, el enfado era muy evidente en su cara, ¿qué no importaba? ¡Claro que importaba! ¡Por eso había sido tratado como un cobarde y fue expulsado de su hogar! Eso sin contar el hecho de que no valía nada para su familia y que la única forma que tenía de redimirse era cazando al Avatar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin lo observó en silencio, su corto cabello negro, como parecía de un marrón oscuro según por dónde le diera la luz, deslizó de forma silenciosa sus ojos hacia los ambarinos de él, por su nariz, sus ropas y por último su cicatriz, después se miró, comprobó cómo lucía su ropa, se sacudió un poco buscando comprobar que sobre la hermosa tela verde no hubiera ninguna mancha, después se arregló un poco el cabello.

Tragó saliva con algo de duda. ¿Estaba bien que lo hiciera? Tal vez debía haberse quedado en su barrio, pero cuándo vió que él ya no servía el té necesitó averiguar dónde estaba, no tardó en ver su nueva localización, sería absurdo porque sólo se habían dado un beso y él le había dicho que todo era complicado, pero demonios, ¡él le había correspondido el beso! Lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo, sólo un intento más y si su interés era nulo, no volvería más por ahí. Jin se miró al cristal de una ventana comprobando su aspecto una vez más antes de decidirse a ir, lo había visto en el jardín de la casa, esperaba que le atendiera la puerta. Cruzó los dedos.

Sin embargo al llegar a la entrada se encontró a una chica de pelo café barriéndola con gesto apacible y un extraño animal-Jin se hubiera jurado que era un zorro-topo de no ser porque estaban extintos-tumbado al sol sobre una piedra, se quedó mirando a la chica sin saber muy bien qué decir, ¿era algo de Zuko? ¿Una hermana? ¿Una prima? _Oh, por todos los cielos, que sólo sea un familiar_. Rogó en su fuero interno la joven. Entonces Da-Un alzó la vista mirándola, sonrió de forma tranquila.

-Buenas tardes, ¿necesita algo?

Jin la miró con duda un segundo antes de atreverse a formular su petición.

-¿Está Zuko?

-Si, ahora mismo voy a buscarle-le replicó la muchacha sin cambiar la expresión.

Dejó la escoba a un lado y se metió dentro de la gran casa. Con su sentido sísmico era bastante fácil leer donde estaba Zuko pues ellos dos eran las únicas personas que se encontraban en la casa, se presentó frente a la puerta de la habitación de pelinegro dando un pequeño golpe, nunca se le ocurriría entrar sin llamar, lo oyó moverse algo pesado antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?

Conocía a Zuko de muy pocas horas y se sentía empatizada con él por las circunstancias de su cicatriz pero…..era un poquito seco.

-Una chica está en la puerta preguntando por ti-le dijo tranquilamente-. Es muy guapa, tienes buen gusto.

-Sea quién sea no es mi novia-habló con desdén encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Al ver allí a Jin no pudo menos que sorprenderse, aunque mantuvo su expresión reacia.

-Me preguntaba si te apetecía salir otra vez-comentó Jin tratando de aparentar calma y que el otro no pudiera ver que tan nerviosa la ponía-. Me alegra mucho que tu tío y tú hayan obtenido un lugar mejor.

Zuko ladeó la cabeza, no quería arriesgarse a dejar a Da-Un sola y que esta de alguna forma encontrara al Avatar por su cuenta, además pudiera ser que en la anterior cita la hubiera besado y que no hubiera estado mal pero no quería tener que esconder quién era todo el tiempo, él estaba orgulloso de ser un maestro del fuego y pese a que nunca antes se había parado a pensar en el tema sentimental por su ahínco a la hora de dar caza al Avatar, si mínimamente se lo planteaba ahora pensaría que necesitaba a una persona con quién pudiera ser quién era y este lo aceptara sin prejuicios. Claro está que esto no significaba que él necesitara a alguien, en absoluto.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado-y dicho esto se giró cerrando la puerta.

Jin agachó la cabeza, al menos lo había intentado, fue mejor que quedarse con la duda, se quedó mirando un poco la casa antes de echar a andar de vuelta a su barrio. En el interior Da-Un miraba todo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que no? Parecía muy agradable y buena-se quejó la joven.

-No es asunto tuyo-habló Zuko de forma cortante.

Da-Un suspiró encaminándose hacia la entrada.

-Vale, vale. Es tu vida-abrió un poco la puerta-. Pero no deberías desechar tus opciones tan rápido, te lo dice alguien que perdió todo por estar durmiendo durante cien años.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria alarmando así a Ginta, este miró hacia su dueña mientras esta volvía a retomar su tarea de escobar la entrada, distinguía perfectamente su ceño fruncido, nadie diría que un animal piensa, los humanos son incapaces de creer que un animal puede tener sus propios sentimientos y emociones pero el hecho es que los tienen y por ello Ginta se levantó y se acomodó entre los pies de Da-Un tratando de apaciguarla un poco, esta detuvo su tarea mirando al zorro-topo de soslayo.

-Ginta…-aflojó levemente el agarre del palo-. Perdón, no quería alarmarte…no estoy enfadada…sólo…recordé algo.

Claro que recordó, recordó el abundante cabello de color azabache, los ojos azules, la sonrisa arrogante, ella fácilmente no podía olvidar a Kouda sobretodo por haber dormido cien años, dormir no era lo mismo que vivir, porque para ella el tiempo no había pasado y pensar en él y en la hermana menor de este, su mejor amiga, como en unos ancianos se le presentaba como un desagradable nudo en el estómago y eso en el mejor de los casos pues podría estar ya muertos, Ryzara era de la misma edad que ella y Kouda tenía veintidós años y sumar esas edades a un siglo no la hacía sentirse bien, no es cómo si pudiera desconectar y simplemente alejarlos.

¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!

Porque…justo en ese momento tenía que recordar cómo conoció a Kouda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang le enseñaba las flechas, la más evidente era la de su cabeza, después le enseñó las manos y los brazos, se sentía sumamente orgulloso, había conseguido recibir sus flechas a una edad tan temprana, con sólo nueve años era un maestro mejor que los de su generación, Da-Un miró sus flechas, tocó la de la cabeza con curiosidad y lo abrazó.

-Estoy orgullosa.

El Avatar la rodeó con sus brazos, aún sentía a Da-Un algo…alejada, era difícil de explicar, está bien, ella sonreía, sonreía por él pero no sonreía como solía hacerlo, tampoco era algo de extrañar, apenas hacía año y medio desde el Agni Kai y los bandidos seguían haciendo de las suyas, ella se volcó con él por completo, en supervisarlo y protegerlo de cualquier peligro, mientras su padre se pasaba más tiempo fuera que dentro de la mansión, había dejado el entrenamiento de su hija en manos de un amigo suyo que viajaría hacia la aldea para tal fin, alguien que no se pondría de parte de Da-Un ni contra ella, en silencio Aang presencia como su padre dejó poco a poco de mirarla a la cara, de alzarla en brazos a despedirse rozando levemente la cabeza de su hermana mayor con la palma de la mano, como si fuera una cría cualquiera y lo que es peor, no vió a Da-Un volver a llorar desde la noche aquella, ya no usaba vendas y se había cubierto la cicatriz de su nuca dejando su cabello largo. Aang se sentía preocupado, él era sólo un niño y no lo sabía con tanta seguridad como Gyatso.

_-Hay una oscuridad en ella. _

_-¿…..en Da-Un?-cuestionó el menor. _

_El monje miró su ficha antes de avanzarla sobre el tablero. _

_-Estoy viendo eso, Da-Yeong casi ha sido consumido por ella. Da-Un la tiene de forma latente. _

_-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?_

_Se sentía asustado, ¿cómo luchar contra algo tan….fuerte?_

_-Nada en absoluto, es la prueba de Da-Un. De ella dependerá tomar o no la decisión correcta-respondió el monje-. Pero si elige el camino equivocado no podrá volver a acercarse a ti. _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-exigió saber Aang. _

_-No puedo decírtelo._

_¿Cómo decirle que era el Avatar a una edad tan temprana? Muy a su pesar no podían arriesgarse a que pudiera ser contaminado, su deber como Avatar era mantener el equilibrio._

Así que Aang esperaba, observaba cada pequeño cambio deseando que todo fuera como antes, deseando que Yeon apareciera y lanzara bolas de fuego por los puños gritando orgulloso de lo que era, esperaba que Sakeun saliera fuera pidiéndoles con una amable sonrisa que fueran cuidadosos con sus juegos y esperaba que Da-Yeong riera y hablara a su mujer que eran niños y era muy natural que alguna vez se dañasen, sin embargo nada de eso iba a suceder. Todo cambiaba, para bien o para mal.

El joven Avatar paró sus pensamientos al ver a una chica aparecer, debía ser de la edad de su amiga, poseía cabello oscuro y ojos de color azul aparte de la tonalidad de piel ya muy morena y los ropajes azules.

-¡Por favor, ayuda!-gimió la muchacha parándose dónde ellos dos-. ¡Mi hermano está atrapado en las arenas movedizas! ¡Necesito un maestro de la tierra!

Da-Un no se demoró en seguir a la muchacha junto con Aang, las arenas movedizas habían sido cosa de su padre, era un campo de entrenamiento lleno de arena para poder ejercer la arena control sin necesidad de ir hasta el desierto, pero si no se bordeaba el campo en lugar de atravesarlo cualquiera podía caer fácilmente prisionero de una muerte rápida.

-¿No habéis visto el cartel de que no debe atravesarse la arena o qué?-cuestionó la maestra llegando hacia los gritos del chico.

-¡Mi hermano insistió que así llegaríamos más rápido! ¡Es tan testarudo!-se quejó la muchacha, aunque el enfado no aplastaba la preocupación que sentía por lo que pudiera suceder con su hermano.

Da-Un empezó a girar su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda, movió los brazos y poco a poco la arena dejó de succionar al joven atrapado, su movimiento se invirtió de forma que lo ayudaba a salir hasta que el joven estuvo fuera de peligro, la desconocida le hizo gestos.

-¡Kouda! –sonrió agitando los brazos-. Gracias al cielo…no sé como agradecer esto, me llamo Ryzara, soy una maestra del agua de la tribu del sur.

-Yo soy Aang, maestro del aire-se presentó sonriente-. Y ella es mi hermana mayor, Da-Un.

-De verdad, mucho gusto y muchas gracias-volvía a hablar la chica tomando las manos de la salvadora de su hermano-. No sé que habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda.

-No ha sido nada-murmuró restándole importancia a lo que hizo.

El otro llegó finalmente a su posición, Kouda era un chico alto, fuerte , de unos diecinueve años sino era algo más, tenía la típica coleta que habían escuchado de los de la tribu del agua y pese a acabar de ser salvado mantenía el semblante orgulloso.

-Hermano, ellos son Aang y Da-Un-presentó la joven-. Él es mi hermano Kouda cómo ya me habéis oído antes.

-Imagino que debo dar las gracias por ayudarme-se agachó un poco, él era muy alto-. Gracias, pequeña maestra Da-Un.

Y la besó en la mejilla haciendo que la blanca piel pronto se tornara del todo en un fuerte color rojo granate.

-¡N-No vuelvas a hacer eso!-le reprochó con gran vergüenza la menor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha gustado?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Review Alert: Aqui estamos de nuevo, siento mucho el retraso con el fanfic, ando en concursos literarios y pierdo un poco la cabeza pero itentaré mantener actualizado este fanfic y el de Frozen love

Rinini-chan: Holi y gracias bella ;w;, lo del final no pude resistirme a ponerlo xD o sea, si Jin y Mai no son exactamente como Da-Un sino que son como una contra de ella pensé que por la parte de mi querida Oc debía tener así a un muchachote que no fuera como Zuko para que hubiera una clara diferencia x33 y Jin bueno, única aparición destacable en un capítulo ya que luego aparece cuándo...eh no te doy spoiler ^^U pero sólo aparece de imagen y gaah el capítulo de Zuko solitario ;/; está tan mono...muero mucho con ese capi en serio...lo de Da-Un xD digamos que eso solo es la puntita del iceberg, cuándo veas el resto porque todas las putadas que le pueden pasar a alguien creo que se las metí todas a ella uwu-se siente mala persona-bueno...también tiene sus cosas buenas eh...y tienes mucha razón de no ser por la cicatriz no hubiera ganado puntos con nuestro lindo principito :33 Gracias por los concursos, espero que me vaya bien, y justo me disculpo por retrasarme, tardé porque tenía el plazo de un relato que entregar para concurso y justo se me acababa el tiempo y no pude actualizar ;o; sorry! espero que disfrutes el capi.

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: wahhh es una sorpresa pillarte por aqui! me hace mucha ilu! sed bienvenidas w, jooo pues no tenía ni idea de que también os gustase Avatar, me gustaría promocionar el fanfic para que la gente se animara a leerlo pero realmente no sé como hacerlo, si me echan una mano bien recibido será xD, bueno, pues los días de actualización son los sábados o los domingos cada semana, pero esta vez me tardé dos semanas tanto aquí como en Frozen love porque ya era el límite para uno de los concursos y me corría mucha prisa, en serio que lo siento mucho, ahora volverá al ritmo normal, en cualquier caso si veo que esto vuelve a pasar lo avisaré con antelación para que no andéis esperando por mi culpa ;W;

Iris: Zuko e/e como no amarlo...tienes mucha razón, jejeje gracias por Da-Un x3 no sabía si era apta para Zuko, me pareció que necesitaba algo así (?) y a Azula si la haré aparecer, pero e.e será hacerle pagar todo el mal que causa a esa pedazo de engreída.

Violeta: wiii, me alegra en serio que la tengamos en comun w , yo creo que el 90% de los fans de avatar amamos a Zuko jeje y de verdad me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar!

Disfruten del cap w

Isozichan: holi :3, jajaja si sexy Kouda, me parece que se va a convertir en el ídolo de la s chicas de por aca (?), aunque ahí te daré la razón, jamás mejor que Zuzu x3 y si, saldrán Azula y Ozai nada más que para que reciban una paliza muahaha : D

Espero que te guste el capi :3

Gracias a las cuatro por comentar ^^

Faves y Follows: ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS, gracias por agregarme a follow :3

Mis deviant de ZukoDaUn:

Dejo dire www. inouekuran . deviantart . com (todo junto pero lo dejo separado para que no se borre)

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo w: If today was your last day-Nickelback

**Fire & Earth feelings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"-Odio..a Zuko-amo a Zuko-yo….odio a Zuko-yo…amo a Zuko. **

**Dicen que si repites una mentira cien veces la conviertes en realidad, así que necesitaba creer en eso con todas sus fuerzas."**

**5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había mucha alegría, las calles celebraban algo de lo que Zuko no se enteró muy bien, sólo estaba parado esperando a que Iroh y Da-Un aparecieran de una vez mientras Ginta se frotaba contra su cuello, el príncipe casi puso los ojos en blanco mientras el animal ronroneaba, al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron, entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, Da-Un no traía la misma ropa, llevaba otra algo más nueva y quizás demasiado contento….desvió la mira un poco rojo.

-¿Qué haces así vestida?

Iroh intervino.

-Se lo compré yo, tuvimos un pequeño accidente y su ropa se ensució con unas tintas, así que le di eso para que pudiera cambiarse y no ir así-explicó con una sonrisa.

Zuko se quedó mirando para Iroh, la expresión "Pero…¿qué me estas contando?" adornaba su cara, pero su tío permanecía sonriente, Da-Un le tomó la mano de Zuko tirando de él un poco.

-Anda, no seas seco, ¡estamos de fiesta!-exclamó alegremente.

En un principio él quería negarse, sin embargo Iroh no le dio la oportunidad pues lo empujó haciendo que la siguiera.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-protestó mirando a su tío.

-Vete a bailar con la muchacha que hoy es fiesta, no seas aburrido-le reprochó el mayor dándole otro empujón.

Ginta saltó de su hombro al de Iroh quedándose allí acurrucado mientras Zuko era arrastrado sin remedio. Era una situación algo violenta, se movía en el baile de forma un poco rígido, interiormente Zuko se sentía algo confuso, no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, no por el baile sino por la propia situación, entonces esa confusión fue derivando poco a poco a si estaba bien que la mirase. Sacudió levemente su cabeza.

Volvió a sus pasos bailarines* sin saber muy bien qué hacer, al cabo de unos minutos entre el suave y rítmico sonido de la música y la gente alrededor poco a poco empezó a soltarse, sin darse cuenta miró a Da-Un y esta le sonrío. Le estaba mirando.

Zuko se sintió algo perdido al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a ponerse algo rojo.

**.**

**.**

_Unos días después_

**.**

**.**

Da-Un era un desastre, ella no servía en el arte de la espada ni con los abanicos y se hacía un lío con las cadenas, el maestro Hietk Ko había pensado que tal vez con ella habría que entablar otro tipo de arma en lugar de las características, en cierto modo cuándo ella llegó acompañada del monje Gyatso y del pequeño Aang no supo esconder la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la jovencita cargaba con algo similar a un planeador pero completamente metálico.

-¿Esperas convertirla en un demonio volador, monje?-le cuestionó.

Gyatso rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Cómo habrás observado Da-Un no ha crecido en un ambiente uni elemental, aprendió movimientos del fuego y de la tierra por igual, también ha estado mucho tiempo con los nómadas del aire, cada día desde la aparición de Aang-explicó el monje con gran paciencia-. Casi podríamos decir que es una Avatar honorífica pese a control únicamente la tierra, por eso pensé que el arma que necesitaba podía ser más similar a nuestro estilo con el planeador que al propio de un maestro de la tierra, a fin de cuentas tiene un poco de cada.

Hietk Ko alzó una ceja miró hacia la joven, miró el planeador de metal, evidentemente no se transformaría como uno normal usado por Nómadas del aire, era demasiado pesado para volar, pero él era un visionario, empezaba a entender a qué se refería Gyatso.

-Puede ser….vamos muéstrame lo que tienes-ordenó colocándose en pose defensiva.

Da-Un corrió, hizo girar aquel cayado sobre su cuerpo, se giró hacia la derecha y golpeó, el metal del cayado chocó contra la espada, pero no fue todo, ni mucho menos, empezó a salir arena de un extremo apresando las manos, Da-Un comenzó a mover la mano libre haciendo que la arena se endureciera hasta convertirse en piedra. Hietk Ko observó impávido como su espada caía al suelo, luego desvió la mirada hacia Gyatso.

-Excelente obsequio, parece que hemos dado con el arma para la….Avatar honorífica.

Después de aquello apenas habían pasado un par de días, días en los que habían aparecido Kouda y Ryzara, el primero siendo salvado de las arenas movedizas por Da-Un, pero eso no significaba que le tuviera mucho respeto, Aang podía acreditarlo mientras rozaba intencionadamente la bola de aire contra el suelo, Da-Un alzó la cabeza, una gruesa venda cubría sus ojos. El sentido sísmico requería muchos sacrificios.

-¡Aang! ¡Lo reconocí!-celebró la muchacha.

El más pequeño observó cómo le apuntaba con el cayado metálico liberando arena como si fuera un pequeño tornado, pero lejos de darle, sólo le pasó por un lado.

Hietk Ko asistía a la escena, después de todo Da-Yeong le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de su hija mientras él no estuviera. Hietk Ko a veces cuestionaba si los numerosos viajes de su colega en campo de batalla no serían para no ver a su hija.

-Vuelve a intentarlo-ordenó el mentor y frunció el ceño-. La venda en su sitio.

Da-Un y Aang se quedaron de piedra al ver que el mentor sin siquiera mirarles se había dado cuenta de que la mayor se acababa de levantar un poco la venda, Ryzara y Kouda no estaban muy lejos de allí, ambos como maestros del agua también debían mantener su entrenamiento por lo que se encontraban en el lado. Aang había hablado bastante con ellos, sabía que eran de la tribu del sur y que estaban de viaje porque Ryzara iba a conocer a su prometido que se hallaba en la tribu del Norte, Kouda entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Kouda, ¿qué…..?-el mayor tapó la boca de su hermana.

Un minuto después Da-Un soltó un chillido al sentir aquella bola de agua golpeando contra su trasero, Kouda soltó una risotada antes de que una pesada piedra le golpeara en el estómago haciéndole caer al agua de forma que quedó empapado. Hietk Ko observó momentáneamente a Da-Un antes de asentir con leve emoción.

-Buen golpe-admitió-. Sigue así.

Aang se partía de la risa igual que Ryzara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Risas. _

_Agua chapoteando, el olor de los pasteles, el sonido del balón aire chocando contra los postes, los lémures al acecho buscando robar los pasteles que hacían los nómadas. _

_Appa está comiendo paja pacíficamente, Ginta está recostado al sol sobre su cabeza, Aang a veces se pregunta si el zorro-topo o los bisontes no extrañaran su tierra de origen, Da-Un lo mira. _

_Una sonrisa. _

_Le resulta tan parecida a su madre….¿es eso lo que le dolía a su padre? _

-¡Aang, espabila!

El Avatar parpadea algo aturdido, el paisaje de Bang Sin Se lo trae a la realidad.

-Oh….yo…..eh….-masculló volviendo la vista hacia Katara.

Se había propuesto meditar, tal vez intentar ponerse en contacto con Roku, preguntarle algunas cosas, tal vez incluso podría hablar con alguna de sus otras vidas, lo ideal sería alguna que hubiera pertenecido a los Nómadas del aire, alguien que, aparte de Da-Un pudiera entender cómo se sentía al perder a Appa. Tal vez lo podrían orientar a recuperarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Katara?

-Momo parece inquieto, creo que ha encontrado algo-explicó la joven.

Sin necesidad de girarse Momo apareció frente a Aang señalando hacia la ventana con sus pequeñas garras muy inquieto, el Avatar se giró viendo las zarpas de metal arañar el marco hasta mostrar el pequeño zorro-topo.

-¡G-Ginta!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zuko se encontraba vigilando a la maestra de la tierra, sólo había salido una vez con dinero que le había dado Iroh para comprar algo de comida y había vuelto, prácticamente había sido escoltada por el príncipe desterrado durante todo el camino de ida y vuelta, una tarea que hubiera sido más fácil si el zorro-topo de ella no hubiera estado a cada rato metiéndose entre sus pies y saltando a su hombro. Da-Un se había estado disculpando continuamente, al parecer y no sabía por qué, Ginta le tenía aprecio a Zuko y se pegaba tanto a él como a ella en cuánto tenía la menor oportunidad, así que no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Al príncipe no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y esperar momentos más tranquilos como aquel en los que el animal parecía haberse ido a sus cosas, así que era un momento bastante bueno para seguir vigilando a la maestra, tal vez era el momento de pasar a algo mayor y dejarse las chiquilladas a las que Iroh la tenía con su tienda de té. Miró el papel enrollado en sus manos y se decidió a acercarse de una vez.

-Toma-dijo secamente.

Da-Un le miró extrañada antes de desenroscar el papel con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Un mapa?

-Para que traces el camino del Avatar, si sabes encontrarlo deberías saber por dónde pasará, puedes señalarlo en este mapa, ¿verdad?

La joven paseó la vista por el mapa, tomó lo que Zuko le entregaba, después se quedó un momento en silencio antes de comenzar a trazar las líneas. El inicio más lógico era la tribu del sur ya que era allí adónde se dirigían para hablar con Kouda para que fuese el maestro de Aang. Cien años. Habían pasado en silencio cien años mientras ellos dormían aquella siesta tan larga. Ambos necesitarían volver a _casa_. Trazó la línea hacia el templo, tal vez….luego…las otras islas…las islas Kyoshi, si….el templo del fuego en…uno a uno trazó todos y cada uno de los puntos en los que Aang estuvo sin vacilar y punto por los que aún no había pasado como la isla Ember o el templo del oeste.

Zuko los examinó viendo todos los aciertos pero su gran atención radicaba en los puntos que él sabía con seguridad no había pisado pues ahora mismo sabía que se hallaba en Bang Sin Se, colocó otro mapa, esta vez el propio de la ciudad.

-….Esto es…..más difícil, podría precisar un área, pero es más seguro si voy por dónde noto el tirón, cuánto más cerca sienta a Aang más fuerte notaré el tirón-explicó-. De todas formas si tengo que pensarlo….creo que…..podríamos empezar por los anillos superiores.

El otro asintió más conforme, podía trazar muy fácilmente la estrategia.

-Quiero hacer una petición-volvió a hablar, no tan seria, algo más suave-. Vas a entrenar al Avatar-tragó con algo de dificultad-. No creas que por ser el Avatar será un alumno prodigioso…digo….Aang es un niño….no es tonto….pero tampoco es fácil…se le arrebataron muchas cosas, los tiempos se volvían difíciles, le dijeron muy pronto que era el Avatar-apretó las manos con fuerza-. Los otros..le dieron de lado, como hicieron conmigo porque yo era la única maestra tierra de mi generación en esa aldea….los otros niños….decían que como Aang era el Avatar que…ya no podían jugar con él, que era una ventaja injusta para el equipo en el que estuviera, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo y con Gyatso….eso cuándo no lo tenían sometido a entrenamientos muy severos para dominar rápidamente el Aire control y así pasar a los siguientes.

-….Lo…..siento.

Aang había tenido las cosas difíciles, está bien, se había equivocado con él al creer que para él fue todo sencillo como sucedía con su hermana Azula*, pero aquello no cambiaba nada, no podía desistir de sus planes sólo porque él tuviera también problemas, tenía que restaurar su honor a como diera lugar y así poder volver a casa para recuperar el afecto de su padre y ocupar su lugar como príncipe.

Da-Un agachó la cabeza. Había algo que se había callado, la razón del No a Kouda, el único secreto que había escondido a Aang por muchos años, desde aquella tarde en que Gyatso….

_-¿Nunca has pensado por qué estás tan vinculada a Aang?_

Ese secreto que no se puede decir.

-…No…es..sólo eso….¿puedes….hacerte una idea de cómo se sintió Aang cuándo lo quisieron mandar al otro extremo del mundo conmigo?-susurró-. Querían alejarlo de lo más parecido que tuvo a un padre….de su mentor que…casi era mío también….querían alejarnos porque les parecía demasiado blando para la educación que debía recibir Aang.

Zuko se mantuvo estoico escuchando, de alguna forma leía su expresión, en esos pocos días sabía que Da-Un no era alguien seria, todas las veces, incluso si le reprochaba algo lo hacía sonriendo, así que eso le parecía raro.

-¿Por qué contigo? ¿No pensaron que tal vez tú también serías blanda?

_-Lamento ser yo quién te lo diga…..pero no creo que los otros hubieran tenido el mismo tacto._

_-….Yo…-sentí tanta rabia, mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar silenciosas-…..está bien…lo acepto….pero no se lo digas a Aang, no debe saberlo nunca…_

Tragó nuevamente a duras penas, siempre estaba acosada por esa sensación, la sensación de que explotaría por guardarle un secreto a su hermano, a sus amigos, a su….¿Estaba mal si se lo contaba? No desconfiaba de las intenciones de Zuko, en absoluto, era quizás algo seco y muy serio pero…..quería creer que realmente quería ayudar a Aang. Necesitaba creer con todas sus fuerzas que el mundo no se volvió completamente loco mientras dormía.

Da-Un no sabía cómo lidiarlo, pero….después de tanto tiempo…..sólo explotó.

-Porque mi vida no es mía-dejó escapar entre dientes-. Nadie se para a pensar cómo es posible que el Avatar sea tan poderoso que jamás fue interrumpido su círculo de reencarnaciones….-empezó pero luego volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Callarse no solucionaba. No tenía ninguna garantía de que él fuera a callarse, pero la presión la hacía migas, las manos le temblaron de miedo, desvió sus ojos hacia los de Zuko y decidió confiar.

-Cada Avatar tiene un único vínculo a lo largo de su vida con una persona, Roku lo tenía con su esposa, la avatar Kyoshi lo tenía con su esposo*, el avatar Kuruk y su prometida Ummi y así uno tras otro-inspiró bruscamente, sentía alivio-. Cada uno de ellos podían encontrar al Avatar, estaban atadas a ellos simplemente porque en el momento en el que el Avatar muera, ellos….yo…moriremos, al morir nosotros el Avatar revive sin importar en qué condición haya muerto y el círculo puede seguir-ahogó un suspiro-…..Yo moriré si Aang muere.

Zuko empezó a molestarse al oír aquello, pues le parecía una injusticia.

-¿No hay forma de parar eso?

Da-Un negó con la cabeza.

-Es….algo que debe pasar, es cómo querer parar el Sol o la Luna o el nacimiento de maestros de los diferentes elementos, simplemente imposible….-masculló, se pasó una mano por los ojos, hacía mucho que no sentía esa picazón.

Zuko no se calmó ni un poco.

-Entiendo que el Avatar es una persona importante pero me parece injusto que por el hecho de que una persona haya nacido con poderes otra tenga que dar la vida-se quejó enfadado y realmente no se molestaba en ocultarlo-….Que alguien le toque tantos regalos…..y otro tantas desgracias…..-respiró hondo queriendo serenarse-. Vale…Aang ha sufrido pero tal vez las personas a su lado lo han pasado peor.

Da-Un lo miró, notó ese aire molesto con la explicación que ella había dado por lo que decidió no reprocharle, tan sólo aclararía algo… triste para ella, pero quizás ayudaría a que entendiera sus motivaciones a no estar enfadada por el destino que le había tocado. Por su parte Zuko se iba planteando que si bien que nunca tuvo intención de matar al Avatar, ahora con más evitaría lastimar a Aang o que le hicieran daño para que Da-Un no quedara dañada, si bien que tenían su forma de ver sus cosas….le caía bien.

-No esto enfadada….bueno al principio algo sí….fue…un shock que con trece años me digan que mi vida no me pertenece-apretó un poco las manos hasta convertirlas en puños-. Esta es mi forma de compensar lo sucedido con mi hermano y mi madre durante el Agni Kai.

Zuko apoyó las manos sobre la mesa emitiendo un golpe seco.

-¿Acaso es tu misión salvar la vida de todo el mundo?-le reprochó-. ¡Deja de preocuparte por los demás! No es tu misión salvar a todo el mundo, puede que nadie lo haga sino lo haces tu misma.

Da-Un clavó esta vez sus ojos en los suyos, una leve molestia interior, el terrible sentimiento de que no la comprendía, esperaba que él si lo entendiera.

-…..Hace unos días….tú me habías dicho que habías quedado como un cobarde por no enfrentarte en tu Agni kai-le recordó con voz suave, no quería molestarlo, quería que la entendiera-. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuándo perdí el mío? El otro fue un tramposo y atacó a mi hermano-respiró algo forzada, era tan difícil hablar del peor día de su vida-. Paré tan sólo para arrojarme y proteger a mi hermano que sólo tenía ocho años, para acabar inconsciente durante tres días y al despertar encontrarme con que estaban los dos muertos por mi fracaso…

A Zuko aquello le pilló de sorpresa, casi helado, no esperaba aquello, tal vez porque ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a tocar mucho el tema de sus respectivos Agni kais y él no había sabido demasiado bien a qué atenerse con ella, pero eso no redujo por ello lo que pensaba de algo tan cruel.

-Sé que te molesto-eso era quedarse corto pero no se le ocurrían mejores palabras-. …..pero has hecho lo que has podido, no puedes sentirte culpable, no te exijas tanto.

Da-Un suspiró, era un terco. No iba a poder hacerle cambiar de idea tan temprano, aún así no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, había resultado un alivio poder desahogarse con alguien. Se nuevamente la mano por la cara, definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

-De todas formas….no sé por qué dices que nadie se preocupará por mí-comentó levantándose de la mesa-. Tú lo estás haciendo.

Zuko se sonrojó ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado sin responderle, eso le dio ternura, al principio había pensado que quizás Zuko se parecía un poco a Kouda pero viéndolo de esa forma se le antojaba que él sólo era él mismo.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho, cuándo entrenes a Aang no seas muy severo-le pidió, de ser necesario lo imploraría.

Se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, más concretamente en la cicatriz obligando a Zuko a cerrar el ojo al notar los labios presionados tan cerca, ella se separó y se fue andando al escuchar que Iroh la llamaba.

Zuko se quedó sorprendido para luego quedarse algo…sin saber qué hacer porque, lógicamente, él se había callado la parte de apresar al Avatar, después aquello dio lugar a la confusión por esa misma razón y después, por extraño que pueda parecer, vino la tristeza porque sabía que le iba a hacer daño, empezaba a estar en un conflicto, no sabía cuál era el camino a tomar, después de todo él quería volver a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang estaba tratando de hablar a Ginta, sí, trataba de hablarle a un zorro-topo.

-Llévame a dónde está Da-Un, Ginta-pidió sosteniendo al pequeño.

Ginta movió la oreja y señaló con su pata, una seña que Aang no miró. Sokka y Katara miraban con suma curiosidad al pequeño animal mientras que Toph estaba recostada en el suelo algo aburrida.

-¡Qué mono es!-chilló Katara acercándose un poco para verlo.

Con el acercamiento Ginta empezó a ponerse nervioso y Aang sabía muy bien qué pasaba si ese pequeño animalito se ponía nervioso.

-Katara es mejor que te mantengas alejada, aún no conoce ni tu olor ni el de Sokka y Toph, está empezando a ponerse nervioso-la previno el Avatar viendo el pelaje erizado.

-Ah, está bien-suspiró volviendo a su puesto.

-Bien, Ginta, llévame dónde Da-Un-volvió a decir Aang.

Ginta aplanó sus orejas con frustración, movió sus garras y su pequeño cuerpo agitándose entre las manos de Aang quién comenzaba a tener problemas para sostenerlo.

-G-Ginta, oye, despacio-trató de decirle.

-Espera, Aang….trata de decir algo, mira Momo también-le indicó Katara.

El lémur planeó sosteniendo el cartel de búqueda de Appa, el joven soltó al zorro-topo, este no tardó en correr hacia el cartel y arañarlo suavemente.

-Eh, no sabemos nada sobre este bicho, tal vez no sea el de tu amiga-habló Sokka mirando algo desconfiado al animal.

-Estás equivocado Sokka, ¿recuerdas al guardián de la biblioteca? Él me había dicho que los zorro-topo fueron diezmados durante el inicio de la guerra….soltados en batalla como primera línea de fuego-murmuró Aang con culpabilidad-. Si queda sólo este es el de Da-Un, además responde a su nombre y me conoce…..los zorro-topos se comían humanos…créeme si fuera otro hace rato que habría intentado devorarnos.

Sokka se acercó y golpeó un poco con su dedo índice la frente de Ginta.

-¿Quién? ¿Este peluche?-bromeó el guerrero-. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú cosita indefensa?

Aang retrocedió al ver cómo Ginta erizaba el pelo y empezaba a gruñir a Sokka, en un visto y no visto el cuerpo del animal se estiró volviéndose ciertamente enorme, puede que de pie midiera lo mismo que un oso que se pusiera de pie, el animal emitió un rugido abalanzándose sobre Sokka, dejando sus largos y filosos dientes a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-A-A-Aang…

-¡Cómo mola!-chilló Toph emocionada.

Katara comenzó a sacar agua con el fin de proteger la vida de su hermano, sin embargo apenas la lanzó Aang la desvió hacia el otro lado.

-Espera, Katara-pidió-. Puedo calmarlo, sólo dejadme un momento y no le pongáis más nervioso.

Sin embargo en cuánto tocaron la puerta Ginta volvió a gruñir, clavó sus largas garras en el suelo antes de coger impulso y saltar por la ventana dejando un boquete bastante ancho en el marco.

-¡Oh, genial!-se quejó Aang-. Ahora no habrá forma de saber qué nos quería decir ni que nos lleve dónde mi hermana.

-Tranquilízate, Aang-habló Katara, aún algo en shock por lo sucedido-. Si tal como dices es de ella, es probable que lo haya mandado, tal vez la próxima vez ella regrese o él vuelva y nos lleve.

-De igual forma me quedaré tranquilo si también pegamos los carteles de Da-Un, esperemos que estén listos.

Toph abrió la puerta viendo que efectivamente traían los carteles para Aang, pegarlos al lado de los de Appa sería una buena idea, esperaba una solución, Sokka por su parte continuaba temblando en el suelo con la mirada en blanco.

-Y-Yue….S-Sukki…que guapas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Da-Un se quedó meditabunda en su cuarto, recostada contra las mantas había estado pensando en por qué hizo lo que hizo hacia horas atrás y si realmente estaba bien, ella había dicho no a Kouda, apenas este le dio su primer beso ella se había negado a que la cosa pasara de allí, se lo había dicho.

_Kouda….no es por ti….pero…no…no saldrá bien si te digo que sí. Te haré daño. _

Él no lo entendió, ella no quiso explicar que estaba muy consciente de que su vida tenía una fecha límite, si Aang moría ella también. Aún así, con todo eso en su conciencia como un cargo, había tenido grandes esperanza de que Kouda se hubiera unido a ellos como maestro de Aang, desconocía la situación en cuánto a maestros para con su hermano, pero después de cien años no creía que su antiguo casi amor tuviera cuerpo para viajes. Porque….vale…no estaba…. exactamente enamorada de Kouda, el amor era algo demasiado complejo, ella se había escudado de ello lo mejor posible igual que callarse esa información porque no quería que su querido hermano estuviera preocupado ni que Kouda llorase su pérdida, por encima de todo no quería que nadie culpara a Aang. Ese fue el trato con Gyatso.

Aún así ahí estaba, tal vez le estaba cogiendo demasiada confianza a Zuko, sus sentimientos hacia Kouda aún estaban recientes, él era un desconocido, al maestro del agua lo había conocido desde sus trece años, tal vez no los veía de la misma manera porque con el maestro del fuego tenía algunos puntos en común más que con el otro, cosas que con Kouda no era capaz de compartir debido a que no pensaba que él pudiera comprenderla.

Entreerró los ojos. Se tanteó un poco la cicatriz, nunca dejó que Kouda le tocara en la cicatriz. Eso era su dolor privado. Nadie podía tocar y ella sin embargo había besado en un acto no muy pensado la de Zuko siendo que quizás la suya también era algo que se guardaba muy para sí mismo.

Realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

No iba a cambiar sus sentimientos, demasiado reciente, demasiado...complicado. Ni siquiera pertenecían a la misma época, además que no creía que Zuko pudiera sentir algo para con ella, miró al pequeño zorro-topo que había llegado hacia unos minutos y lo cubrió con la manta cuándo se acurrucó a su lado.

Ella tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía.

Después de todo su vida no era suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capi 5 finito :3 Hasta la semana que viene! **

***Lo del baile, bueno todos sabemos que Zuko es un gran bailarín, nada más hay que verlo cuándo hace con Aang el dragón danzarín x3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Review Alert: Aqui estamos de nuevo, siento mucho el retraso con el fanfic, ando en concursos literarios y pierdo un poco la cabeza pero itentaré mantener actualizado este fanfic y el de Frozen love

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Gracias! me alegra que te gustara! y se xd muy explicativo habia que decirlo para los siguientes caps x3333

para Violeta: xdddd no puedo responder a lo de la prometida hay que dejar qque zuko se coma la cabeza xDDD y presientes muy bien que algo de eso habra x333, Zuuko bailando x3 se el dragon danzarin dijo mucho pero el incluso asi esta muy sexy x33333 y gracias por el pm ^^ a ver que resultado da :3 y los concursos uff no tendre muy buena suerte

para Iris: me conoces demasiado bien y algo os haré gritar si ^^U mientras no me tiréis piedras todo estará bien y lo del lemon xd la verdad es que no lo había pensado, así que no he decidido nada todavia xd, en cualquier caso espero que disfrutéis este capi :333

Rinini-chan: hola bella :33 lo de ginta y sokka hahaha no lo resistí, lo veía como muy propio de la serie con la mano que él tiene con los animales xDDD y lo de Da-Un asd es que hay gente que no tiene suerte en la vida ^^U, sobre que hará Zuko asd, esperemos a ver que camino toma e.e y gracias, me encanta que te guste ;W; espero que este capi te guste también mi querida Rinini-chan W

Isozichan: holi :3 gracias, es bueno que les guste y si, lo de ella da penita ;W; supongo que soy muy dramática para estas cosas x3, y sobre zuko, bueh el disgusto dependerá de como enfoque él sus decisiones x333 Disfruta del cap!

Gracias a las cuatro por comentar ^^

Mis deviant de ZukoDaUn:

Dejo dire www. inouekuran . deviantart . com (todo junto pero lo dejo separado para que no se borre)

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo w: If today was your last day-Nickelback

**6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang abrió la puerta a toda prisa al oir el suave golpeteo.

-Tienes razón, Katara-dijo el joven-. La paciencia compensa.

Sin embargo no eran personas respondiendo por el anuncio de Appa o de Da-Un, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Jo Dee, algo que sorprendió al Avatar debido al tiempo en que no se habían encontrado con ella, desde aquella fiesta dónde estaba el rey de la tierra. La mujer sonrió con su habitual alegría cuándo Aang la nombró y sin esperar una invitación entró en la casa con suave caminar.

-Hola Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph-saludó apaciblemente.

Los demás dejaron sus entretenimientos acercándose a la invitada con evidente curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Sokka desconcertado-. ¿El Dai Li te metió en la cárcel?

-¿Qué? ¿La cárcel?-torció el gesto e hizo un ademán con la mano restando importancia a aquella pregunta-. Claro que no, el Dai Li es el protector de nuestra herencia cultural.

-Pero desapareciste en la fiesta del rey de la tierra-intervino Toph.

Jo Dee mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Oh, simplemente tomé unas vacaciones en el lago Laogai, en el campo, es muy relajante-explicó obviando la expresión desconfiada que adornaba el rostro de Sokka.

Katara intercambió una con los otros antes de intervenir en la conversación, aquello resultaba muy extraño.

-Pero si te sustituyeron por otra que también afirmaba llamarse Jo Dee.

Sin embargo las palabras de la maestra del agua no influyeron en la mujer ni en su expresión.

-Yo soy Jo Dee.

Viendo que no iban a sacar nada en limpio de ese tema, Aang decidió desviar la conversación por otro rumbo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Es que en la ciudad está prohibido pegar folletos y tirar carteles-dicho esto sacó ambos carteles de Da-Un y Appa-. A menos que tengas un permiso.

-¡No podemos estar esperando un permiso para todo!-protestó Sokka.

Jo Dee continuaba teniendo aquella amable sonrisa mientras sus ojos parecían aterrorizados, algo desconcertante, como si esa mujer tuviera una dura batalla por dentro.

-Las reglas de nuestra ciudad os prohíben continuar pegar carteles sin permiso-insistió.

Aang torció la expresión, ya no era la apacible y jovial que conocían sus amigos, desde la visita de inesperada de Ginta y el hecho de que Appa y Da-Un podían estar en esa misma ciudad, a tan sólo unos metros de él, debía decirse que el Avatar estaba un poco tenso y así lo demostraba la pequeña vena inflamada y palpitante de su cabeza.

-¡Las reglas no nos importan nada y no vamos a pedir permiso!-gritó enfurecido haciendo que la invitada se achicara algo asustada.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Appa y a mi hermana por nuestra cuenta!-continuó gritando, Jo Dee retrocedió hasta volver a atravesar la puerta hacia el exterior-. ¡Así que no te metas en nuestros asuntos!

Y dicho lo último Aang cerró de un portazo todavía literalmente rojo por toda la ira acumulada.

-Puede que nos arrepintamos de eso….-suspiró Sokka.

-Me da igual, desde ahora haremos lo que sea preciso para encontrar a Appa, Ginta y a Da-Un-replicó de forma cortante el Avatar.

-¡Si!-gritó Toph entusiasmada-. ¡Vamos a romper algunas reglas!

La joven alzó los brazos y posteriormente giró su cuerpo bajándolos hacia una pared provocando que esta explotara debido a su Tierra Control, de esta forma sin más dilación, el grupo se puso en marcha saliendo de la casa que les habían asignado para comenzar la búsqueda sin ser conscientes de que eran espiados por el Dai Li.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh se encontraba con Da-Un en la sala, desde esa mañana había estado charlando con la joven maestra, le había hecho varias preguntas acerca de su adiestramiento hace cien años y algunos de los animales, finalmente, extrañada con tanta pregunta había decidido preguntar a Iroh por el desconocimiento, tuvo la necesidad de preguntar a qué se debía aquello. En un principio el antiguo general no sabía cómo explicar el asunto, no podía evitar compadecerse de Da-Un, no eran sólo los cien años durmiendo y que eso le pudiera haber hecho perder a sus amigos y familia, se trataba de contar todo.

La guerra.

La extinción de los dragones, los zorro-topo, los bisontes voladores y un largo etc.

-Da-Un, no será algo fácil, es un tema escabroso….-comenzó a hablar con cierta cautela-. Durante estos últimos cien años hubo y todavía hay una guerra.

Da-Un lo miró atentamente, algo de eso había intuido en las palabras de Iroh por aquello de no poder usar ni él ni Zuko sus verdaderos nombres, pero él no había usado la palabra guerra, había sido más suave, había hablado sobre una situación "delicada" entre el fuego y los demás, tampoco había dicho nada de la duración ni de la extinción.

-La guerra fue empezada por mi abuelo Sozin quién decidió exterminar a los maestros del Aire dónde sabría que se reencarnaría el Avatar Roku y así evitar que este pudiera intervenir en sus planes-relató vigilando las expresiones de Da-Un, cualquier indicio de que era más de lo que podía soportar él se detendría-. Tenía planeado expandir la nación del fuego, un plan que nunca fue aprobado por Roku, así que con la muerte tan reciente debía tomar cartas en el asunto así que comenzó una guerra contra los templos de los Nómadas del aire, los siguientes en ser diezmados fueron los maestros de la tribu del agua, no sólo por ser el próximo en el círculo de reencarnaciones sino también como el enemigo natural del fuego.

Da-Un se tensó visiblemente, los pensamientos comenzaron a ceñirse entorno a dos maestros del agua. Kouda. Ryzara. Su respiración se ralentizó y apretó las manos con nerviosismo.

-….¿Qué sucedió con las tribus del Sur y del Norte?

Ellos tenían que estar bien. Tenían que haber tenido un vida larga y feliz, Ryzara estaría casada teniendo un par de críos y viviendo en la tribu del Norte con su esposo, Kouda habría encontrado cualquier otra chica, a cualquier otra y le sorprendía lo poco que le importaba si había sido reemplazada, al fin y al cabo ella le había rechazado antes.

-Los maestros de la tribu del sur fueron capturados hasta que sólo quedaron mujeres y niños no maestros, los hombres fueron a la guerra….la del Norte podido resistir mejor.

Sintió que su cuerpo se helaba. La tribu del Sur….ellos….¿cómo podía?...Apretó las manos más fuerte, necesitaban creer que…..ellos no…..

-Hay más.

Se sofocó. ¿Todavía más?

-Puedo esperar a otro momento….si lo necesitas.

Da-Un negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, necesito saberlo todo.

Iroh la evaluó, era obvio que la información le estaba sentando mal, tal vez no era sólo compasión por la vida humana, tal vez había alguien a quien conocía en una de esas tribus.

-Los maestros que dominaban las cuatro artes control de la tierra: Arena, Metal, Tierra y Cristal, fueron los primeros a los que se dio orden de capturar para que no traspasaran las enseñanzas a las siguientes generaciones-explicó tratando de ser lo más suave posible-. Los maestros acabaron por dividirse buscando la supervivencia, hace años que no veo el metal control, la tierra y el cristal parecen seguir a la orden del día pero los que dominan la arena se encerraron en el desierto aislados de los otros.

Así finalizó Iroh, omitió el detalle de él y Zuko persiguiendo al Avatar.

-Lamento lo que la Nación del fuego hizo-se disculpó.

Da-Un se levantó.

-….Si necesita algo….estaré en el jardín. Necesito….aire-masculló encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Iroh suspiró. Las malas decisiones tienen graves consecuencias, quién sabía qué pudo haber hecho él si la muerte de su hijo no lo hubiera hecho retirarse del asedio de Ba Sing Se, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho esas cosas tan horribles? Tal vez había merecido la muerte de su hijo después de todas las que había arrebatado como general, quizás Lu Ten hubiera seguido vivo con él de haber sido como era ahora, por ello no podía evitar mirar a Zuko como si fuera su propio hijo, había corregido sus ideales erróneos y estaba convencido de que si permanecía al lado de Zuko este podría convertirse en la clase de hombre que debía ser.

Mientras el maestro del fuego más joven se encontraba fuera, sabía dónde se encontraba Appa, el pequeño zorro-topo lo había descubierto y lo iba a llevar hasta allí, iría como el espíritu azul y lo sacaría, entonces capturaría al Avatar, lo llevaría con su padre y su destino se cumpliría. Nada podía salir mal. Fue en ese momento en que vió a Da-un sentada mirando hacia el jardín, Ginta se puso recto y corrió al lado de su dueña hasta saltar a su regazo, ella acarició su pelaje con aire ausente mientras el pequeño animal emitía un sonido similar a un ronroneo. Zuko bajó las espadas acercándose.

-¿Pasó algo?

Da-Un entornó los ojos hacia los de Zuko, no quería repetir lo que Iroh había dicho, se le hacía…incómodo hablar de Ryzara y Kouda si ya…no estaban, ¿Bumi y Kuzón estarían bien? Desvió la mira hacia las espadas.

-No…..ah…¿eres espadachín?

Zuko elevó sus espadas.

-Sí, no se me da mal-respondió algo divertido.

Iroh desde la ventana se asomó un poco, ¿Zuko había hecho una broma?

-Qué suerte, a mí nunca se me dio bien, por eso tengo el planeador metálico.

-¿Tan mal se te da?-le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Mi maestro me dio por imposible-respondió con algo de vergüenza-. Supongo que soy torpe.

-No es difícil, hay que usarlas como si fueran una extensión de tus brazos-le explicó elevándolas para hacer un movimiento de giro cortando el aire.

Da-Un lo miró atentamente.

-Vaya, todo un maestro-aplaudió la joven algo más distraída-. Seguramente puedes enseñar a cualquiera.

Zuko elevó una ceja y le puso una de las espadas en la mano.

-Comprobémoslo.

-No sé….yo realmente….no….-trató de explicarse.

-Práctica con Zuko, él es muy hábil con las espadas y las manos-animó Iroh interrumpiéndola.

Los dos se quedaron momentáneamente callados por las palabras de Iroh, después se miraron y apartaron el rostro rápidamente hacia el otro lado.

-Creo….que…..sólo una vez no hará daño-comentó Da-Un colocando con cuidado a Ginta en el suelo.

-Sí, algo rápido-aceptó Zuko aún algo incómodo por las palabras de su tío.

Zuko comenzó a hacer los movimientos básicos, uno tras otro lentamente explicándole los objetivos, la defensa, el ataque, una ofensa-defensa, después recobró la espada que le dio para mostrarle los movimientos con las dos espadas. Al cabo de un rato le pidió que los repitiera y Da-Un cómo pudo trató de hacerlos, sólo que la torpeza para manejar la espada era muy evidente y acabó cayendo sentada hacia atrás, Zuko sacudió levemente la cabeza y fue para ayudarla a levantarse cuándo al acercarse se dio cuenta de que por la posición de la caída le veía las…..

Anda….

Empezó a ponerse colorado y desvió rápidamente la vista hacia el otro lado tendiéndole una mano.

-No….no…lo has hecho…tan mal-balbuceó tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que acababa de ver.

Da-Un aceptó la mano de Zuko levantándose.

-Que va…ya dije que era muy torpe-suspiró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraron de reojo a Jet sentado en aquel taburete, todavía no confiaban plenamente en él pero cualquier opción que los llevase dónde Appa o Da-Un era bien recibida y Jet estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba Appa, pero el mayor desconcierto era que parecía haber sido hipnotizado por el Dai Li, era la única conclusión lógica ante lo dicho por la banda de Jet y por lo que decía Toph, pues si la más joven afirmaba que su jefe había sido llevado por el Dai Li detenido y Jet aseguraba de que no había sido así y vivía una vida pacífica en Ba Sing Se y Toph comprobó que ambos decían la verdad lo único que podían hacer era ayudar a Jet a salir de la hipnosis para saber qué había pasado realmente.

-¿Adónde te llevaron?-cuestionó Aang seriamente.

-A ninguna parte-replicó el otro cansado del interrogatorio-. No sé de qué me hablas.

-Tenemos que encontrar el modo de despertar sus recuerdos-dijo Aang tratando de analizar cual sería la mejor forma.

-Que le dé un beso Katara-comentó jocosamente Sokka-. Seguro que le recuerda algo.

-¡Dale tú el beso, Sokka!-gruñó la maestra del agua cruzándose de brazos-.

-Ehhhh, sólo era una idea.

-Una mala….-bisbeó Aang sumamente celoso.

Pensar en Katara besando a un chico no le hacía gracia ninguna, Katara era….bueno su amiga. Sí, pero eso no quería decir que él fuera sólo capaz de verla de ese modo, siempre fue obvio que a lo largo del viaje sus sentimientos por la maestra del agua habían crecido y ya no era simplemente una amistad. Sokka miró hacia Aang sin entender la reacción de su amigo hasta que empezó a rebuscar entre las mantas.

-¡Esperad!-dijo sin dejar su búsqueda-. ¡Ya lo tengo!

Tomó el trozo verde de paja metiéndoselo en la boca a Jet dándole el aspecto de la primera vez que lo conocieron. El moreno mascó la paja incómodo, sus recuerdos seguían sujetos a su vida ejemplar y pacífica en Ba Sing Se.

-Me parece que no funciona….-y la escupió.

-Intenta pensar en algo de tu pasado que despierte tus sentimientos-sugirió Toph.

-La nación del fuego, ¿recuerdas lo que le hicieron a tu familia?-habló la más joven.

-Cierra los ojos-pidió Katara-. Imagínalo.

Jet cerró los ojos, unas pequeñas gotas de sudar comenzaron a resbalar por su frente ante el recuerdo de las brillantes llamas arrasando su querido hogar, los gritos de la gente huyendo le hacían doler sus oídos, sus padres, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no habían salido aún? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus pequeños ojos copiosamente mientras uno de los soldados giraba su rostro observándole.

Jet jadeó echando la cabeza hacia adelante abriendo fuertemente los ojos.

-¡No!-gruñó-….Es muy doloroso.

Katara caminó hasta situarse detrás de él y sacó algo del agua que llevaba usando el agua control.

-Puede que esto te ayude-dijo posicionando el agua a los lados de su cabeza haciendo aparecer una luz dorada muy relajante.

Jet entrecerró los ojos con la cabeza gacha, sentía como si el piso de madera fuera acabando y al alzar la vista una persona se encontraba parada en medio del agua, él lo observó con incredulidad antes de caer hundido en el agua y de pronto otro rostro con un sombrero, una luz que no dejaba de girar entorno a él….

-Me….llevaron a un lugar bajo el agua….-murmuró algo más lúcido-. ¡Un lago!

-Un momento-interrumpió Sokka mirando al grupo-. ¿Recordáis lo que dijo Jo Dee? ¡Dijo que había ido de vacaciones al lago Laogai!

Jet se alzó de su asiento al escuchar a Sokka.

-¡Ahí era! El lago Laogai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al cabo de un rato, Zuko no podía decir que la chica fuera a convertirse en un peligroso adversario con la espada, pero si le parecía que con más práctica podía saber defenderse, antes había vuelto a caerse cuándo él le agarró la mano para impedirla moverse, ella se había sonrojado momentáneamente y habían vuelto a empezar el ejercicio hasta que ella consiguió sujetarlo a él, decidió entonces subir el nivel de ataque lanzándose contra la joven maestra que elevó la espada haciéndola chocar contra la suya, un descruce, le agarró la mano, ella lo hizo deshacer en el agarre haciéndolo tropezar con sus pies, pero la espada resbaló de sus manos y volvió a caer sentada.

Por puro instinto, elevó las manos haciendo un suave movimiento circular que hizo que la hoja de la espada de Zuko se replegara sobre sí misma, este paró estupefacto por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Sabes controlar el metal?-preguntó sorprendido.

Da-Un asintió.

-Lamento lo de la espada, enseguida la arreglo-se disculpó apenada realizando otros movimientos que Zuko no había visto nunca en un maestro tierra-. En mi época se enseñaba la tierra, el metal, la arena, el cristal y el sa…..bueno, básicamente se enseñaban esas cuatro artes para considerar a alguien un verdadero maestro tierra, también se obligaba el sentido sísmico….no eran entrenamientos fáciles. Recuerdo una vez que Aang, Yeong, Ginta, Appa y yo…..-volvió a silenciarse y le devolvió la espada a Zuko.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el otro tomando la espada-. ¿Estás….preocupada?

-….Sí….quiero decir…siento a Aang cerca…pero me pregunto si está con Appa-susurró acariciando a Ginta que había saltado a su hombro-. ….No sé como estará Aang si Appa no está con él….quiero decir….ellos dos son cómo Ginta y yo, además…yo también quiero a Appa….realmente espero que…no haya salido mal herido o enfermo…

El príncipe intentaba no escucharla, tenía una misión….una misión para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

-….Appa es importante para mí y para Aang igual que Ginta….son mi familia….-ladeó la cabeza pero Zuko pudo ver perfectamente cómo una lágrima rodaba silenciosa por su mejilla-….Todo lo que me queda….….descansa, Zuko. Gracias por….las enseñanzas.

Zuko ladeó la cabeza fingiendo no haber visto nada.

-No ha sido nada…descansa. Yo debo ir a hacer algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era noche cerrada cuándo iba como el Espíritu Azul hacia el lago Laogai, cuándo Da-Un fue a bañarse fue el momento oportuno para acorralar a Ginta y enseñarle un cartel de Appa diciéndole que le llevas dónde el bisonte y debía admitir que el animal era sumamente inteligente, había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta del bisonte sin problema ninguno y abrió la puerta.

-Esperabas a otra persona, ¿verdad?-dijo mirando hacia el bisonte y sacó ambas espadas.

Appa comenzó a revolverse gruñendo altamente, Ginta salió de detrás de Zuko emitió unos leves gruñidos extraños pareciendo que interactuaba con el bisonte como si pretendiera calmarlo pero Appa continuó gruñendo y moviendo sus seis patas luchando contra las cadenas.

-Ya eres mío-celebró Zuko.

En ese momento la puerta tras él se abrió, Zuko giró su cuerpo moviendo al unísono las espadas en posición de defensa, pero la otra persona no era un enemigo. Se trataba de Iroh. Zuko bajó las espadas enderezándose completamente perplejo

-¿Tío?

-El Espíritu azul…..-habló el anciano meciéndose la barba-. Me preguntaba quién podía estar tras esa máscara.

-Ahh…-resopló Zuko quitándosela-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo iba a preguntarte justamente lo mismo-contestó Iroh-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que has encontrado el bisonte del Avatar? ¿Encerrarlo en nuestro apartamento? ¿Quieres que le prepare un té? ¿O le digo a Da-Un que es una réplica de Appa cuándo pregunte al verlo?

-Primero tengo que sacarlo de aquí-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el bisonte y el zorro-topo que seguían con su intercambio de gruñidos.

-¡¿Y luego qué?!-exigió saber el anciano-. ¡Nunca piensas en eso! ¡Lo mismo te pasó cuándo capturaste al Avatar en el Polo Norte! ¡Lo tenías pero no sabías adónde llevarlo!

-¡Se me habría ocurrido algo!-se defendió Zuko.

-¡NO!-exclamó fieramente Iroh-. ¡Si no te hubieran encontrado sus amigos hubieras muerto congelado!

Zuko gruñó.

-¡Sé cual es mi destino, tío!

-¡¿Pero es tú destino o es el destino que ha intentado imponerte otra persona?!

-¡Basta, tío! ¡Tengo qué hacer eso!-gritó el pelinegro girándose de cara al bisonte que estaba más calmado con Ginta en su cabeza.

-¡Te lo suplico, príncipe Zuko! –pidió desesperado, era impensable perder por segunda vez a un hijo-. ¡Es hora de que mires hacia adentro y empieces a hacerte las grandes preguntas! ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?!

Zuko gritó lanzando las espadas al suelo junto con la máscara.

¡Era su destino!

¡El plan perfecto que no podía fallar! ¡Su billete de regreso a casa y el cariño de su padre!

No podía…

_Appa es importante para mí y para Aang…..son mí familia…todo lo que me queda. _

Apretó los dientes. Tenía que…..maldición…..era incómodo verla llorar…..

Pero él…..su destino era ser el príncipe de la Nación del fuego. El heredero al trono. La decisión estaba ya tomada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang casi no podía creerlo. Habían dejado atrás a Jet con los dos miembros de su banda mientras poco a poco su vida se iba apagando, habían encontrado la celda de Appa vacía y huían del Dai Li a duras penas, parecía que no había esperanza.

Pero la noche es más oscura antes del amanecer.

Y así la esperanza regresó con el gruñido del bisonte descendiendo desde el cielo con Momo y Ginta.

-¡APPA! ¡GINTA!-gritó Aang tan sorprendido como alegre.

El bisonte gruñó tirando a cabezazos los muros de tierra creados por el Dai Li acorralando a Lon Feng .

-Me ocuparé personalmente de ti.

Sin embargo apenas con el primer movimiento, Appa le mordió el pie lanzándolo por el agua haciendo que rebotara como si se tratara de una piedra y escupió el zapato. Giró su enorme cabezota hacia el grupo que no tardó en correr hacia él. Aang saltó cayendo sobre la enorme flecha de su frente con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan féliz.

Cómo si hubiera recuperado parte de la familia pérdida.

-Te he echado de menos-susurró.

Appa cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar. Nadie notó como el pequeño zorro-topo se había vuelto a ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zuko ayudó a Iroh salir por la escotilla encontrándose ya a Ginta esperándolo calmadamente, el pequeño animal apenas movió una oreja cuándo vió al bisonte desaparecer en el aire con el equipo Avatar.

-Has obrado bien, sobrino-sonrió Iroh orgulloso.

El pelinegro tomó la máscara del Espíritu azul mirándola atentamente, por mucho tiempo había sido su alter ego, la forma fácil de conseguir las cosas. Una parte de sí mismo que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Déjala atrás-pidió Iroh apretando un poco el hombro de Zuko infundiéndole el ánimo para hacerlo.

Este dio un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar hacia la máscara para acabar dejándola caer al agua del lago viendo como poco a poco se hundía en la oscuridad.

-Hiciste lo correcto liberando al bisonte del Avatar*-volvió a decir Iroh mientras se encaminando de vuelta al apartamento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Zuko entró caminando sumamente cansado y encorvado, apenas se escuchó la llegada de los dos varones Da-Un salió al recibidor profundamente preocupada.

-No me encuentro bien….-susurró el príncipe.

-Iroh…Zuko….¿dónde estaban?-preguntó preocupada-. Me desperté y no había nadie….creí que les habría pasado algo…..-se agachó acariciando a Ginta, fue en ese momento en que notó a Zuko sumamente pálido-. ¿Zuko?

Zuko la miró tratando de enfocarla en un ambiente cada vez más borroso.

-Da-Un…-murmuró perdiendo el equilibrio.

La maestra se adelantó sujetando a Zuko antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo haciendo que apoyara el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-¡Zuko!-lo llamó alarmado Iroh.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!-chilló Da-Un preocupada tratando de llevarlo hacia la cama con la ayuda de Iroh.

-Bien….está….bi…..en…..-masculló Zuko con los ojos cerrados.

Iroh lo arropó mientras Da-Un salió corriendo a buscar un balde con agua frío y un trapo para secar el sudor del joven príncipe mientras este no dejaba de farfullar y delirar cosas inentendibles.

-Zuko, sí. Te pondrás bien, sólo has iniciado un viaje.

Pero el otro se revolvió débilmente entre las mantas.

-….Appa…es…ta…bien…..-balbuceó agitado con el sudor empapando su flequillo-…No llores….Da-Un…..

Eso sí que Iroh no se lo esperó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capi 6 finito :3 Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Bueno sólo me queda pedir una cosa y es que los que lean mi fanfic por favor que pasen por este link y voten : **

**editoralnemira 2013 / mundo - extrano **

**Es del concurso literario dónde me presenté, no les ocupará mucho tiempo, sólo será darle a la mano con el pulgar para arriba que está al lado del número, las votaciones se cierran el 30 de abril, gracias por adelantado ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, me vi recientemente la serie y quedé encantada, ya me busqué los cómics de la promesa y algunos que pude encontrar como Bumi vs Toph x3, espero ver el de la búsqueda de Ursa que es el que más me interesa w. Bueno no sé si mi elección de pairing es correcto, cada uno a su gusto no? Espero que si bien el pairing no os agrada os consiga atraer con la trama de la historia. Os mando muchos saludos.

Aclaraciones: Avatar no me pertenece, lástima, le haría cuatro cosas lindas a Zuko (?)

Review Alert: Aqui estamos de nuevo, siento mucho el retraso con el fanfic ahora que mi ordenador vuelve a estar a full podré seguir actualizando cada semana, menos mal! en serio que lo siento mucho!

para Violeta: Ayyyy gracias por lo de las votaciones de verdad, siempre son tan buenas conmigo y lo del cap x333 gracias! si hija si, por desgracia Azula aparecerá y habrá problemas por los que me vais a querer ahorcar xd pero espero que me perdonéis y me dejéis redimirme x333 lo de Sokka no pude evitar jajaja x3 me encanta esa parte!

para Iris: Apagame esas antorchas por favor W prometo que seré buena...relativamente, el libro ya no está disponible despues del concurso, lo estoy corrigiendo para subirlo para vender por amazon, a ver que tal W y lo del lemmon pues ayyy acabé convencida! habrá lemon, yeah e.e

Isozichan: jajaja holi y gracias xd si para dónde miraría ZUko (?) que va a ser más listo de lo que pensamos x3333, bueno si se enferma tiene quién le cuide, hay que verlo, yo desde luego me ofrecería como enfermera para él :33333

Gracias a las cuatro por comentar ^^

Follows y faves: Gracias Karlachan18

Mis deviant de ZukoDaUn:

Dejo dire www. inouekuran . deviantart . com (todo junto pero lo dejo separado para que no se borre)

Theme: Este fanfiction tiene una canción que es la que me inspiró a escribirlo: If today was your last day-Nickelback

**7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le pasó un paño frío por la frente al príncipe observando los gestos de este al dormir, ¿qué le había pasado? Miró hacia Iroh en busca de respuesta.

— Zuko se pondrá bien, necesita pasar por esto— le respondió ante la preocupación de la maestra de la tierra.

— ¿Por qué…está así?-preguntó Da-Un.

Iroh se quedó unos minutos en silencio, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Todo el plan original de Zuko? Él no iba a destapar a su sobrino, estaba convencido de que posiblemente su sobrino estaba cambiando, el que decidiera liberar el bisonte había sido un buen augurio, Zuko por fin iba a ser la persona que en realidad era, sólo que se había ido opacando y sepultando esa personalidad por el anhelo de ser aceptado por su padre, Ozai no merecía aquel hijo, él había perdido a Lu Ten, su preciado hijo, siempre cargaría con ese dolor, al menos había hallado un bálsamo a todo ese sufrimiento criando a Zuko, podía apreciar lo que Ozai nunca pudo a causa de su altamente estimada segunda hija, Azula.

— No te preocupes, sólo necesita descanso-dijo el anciano llevando algo de agua.

Miró a la chica volviendo a humedecer el trapo pasándoselo con suavidad por la frente.

— Está ardiendo….-murmuró.

Zuko abrió los ojos con algo de debilidad mirando hacia ambos que estaban a su lado.

— Tengo sed….-se incorporó repentinamente con algo de dificultad.

Da-Un se sonrojó fuertemente al ver el torso al descubierto de Zuko y lo hizo volver a tumbarse despacio mientras Iroh cogía un poco de agua ayudando a su sobrino a beber.

— Bebe y tápate bien con las mantas, te vendrá bien sudar-le aconsejó Iroh.

Zuko bebió ávidamente y arrojó el cucharón al otro lado de la habitación agarrando con fuerza el cubo volviendo a beber hasta tirar algo de agua sobre su cuerpo, arrojó el cubo y se volvió a cubrir con las mantas tosiendo, Da-Un lo arropó mejor con la manta sin dejar de observarlo con preocupación.

Iroh les observó bremente sin saber qué hacer, no iba a destapar a su sobrino, sin embargo tampoco iba a dejar que la pobre mujer viviera esa mentira, tal vez ahora tuviera la oportunidad, podría decirle que podía irse, que él cuidaría de Zuko, ella podía reunirse con el Avatar y ayudarlo como era debido, si tenía suerte y el cambio para con su sobrino era favorable, aceptaría sin duda que su tío hubiera decidido aquello, de lo contrario podía llegar a enfadarse de forma muy seria con él, sin embargo confiaba en que el cambio fuera positivo. Aún tenía fe en su sobrino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los habitantes de reino de la tierra que se encontraban en aquel vagón se encontraban realmente sorprendidos y desconcertados mirando a su rey allí sentado con sus guardias mirando todo con absoluta curiosidad.

— Así que esto es un tren….-comenzó a hablar observando a su alrededor— . No me imaginaba que fuera tan…público.

El equipo avatar lo observaba con un deje de diversión ante aquella afirmación del soberano.

— ¿Nunca habíais salido del anillo superior?-cuestionó Katara sorprendida.

— Nunca he estado fuera del palacio-asintió el rey y repentinamente señaló fuera dónde Aang volaba sobre Appa-. ¡Así es como deberíamos viajar!-se giró hacia los restantes miembros que permanecían dentro-. Bueno, ¿puedo preguntar adónde vamos?

— Al interior del lago Laogai, majestad-intervino Sokka respondiendo, desvió la mirada-. Al cuartel general secreto del Dai Li, veréis dónde se producen las conspiraciones y los lavados de cerebro.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que disfrutaron de la imponente vista del lago, Toph se acercó al borde, pegó un salto en el aire estirando los brazos en sentido contrario labrando un camino de roca.

— No puede ser….-musitó la maestra de la tierra-. No hay nada…..

— ¡No puedo creerlo!-chilló Soka llevándose las manos a la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente antes de enderezarse-. Bueno, aún considero mi actitud positiva.

Katara desvió la mirada hacia el rey.

— El Dai Li debió suponer que vendríamos y escondió las pruebas.

El semblante del rey de la tierra se volvió completamente serio.

— Mmm….me parece mucha casualidad…..

— No-interrumpió Sokka-. Esto demuestra aún más que hay una conspiración.

Sokka asintió repetidas veces a sus palabras, pero el rey permanecía mortalmente serio.

— Long Fen tenía razón, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo- se giró dispuesto a marchar-. Si me perdonáis volveré al palacio.

— ¡La muralla!-habló Katara repentinamente-. No habrán podido deshacerse del perforador.

— ¡Siiii!-gritó Aang pegando un salto en el aire hasta posicionarse frente al rey de la tierra-. Si nos acompañáis a la muralla exterior os demostraré que hay una guerra secreta de verdad.

— Ningún rey de la tierra ha estado antes en la muralla exterior-pasó por el lado de Aang continuando su camino-. Y ya no tengo tiempo para más tonterías.

Aang lo miró desesperanzado, no quería volver a fracasar en su tarea como Avatar, debía conseguir advertir al rey de la tierra antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la ciudad cayera bajo la nación del fuego a causa de las conspiraciones de Lon Feng. Sokka apuró el paso hasta situarse a la altura de Aang.

— Si venís con nosotros podréis montar en Appa-habló el moreno, Aang sonrió.

A veces Sokka tenía ideas geniales.

Asi es como entonces por todo el cielo se escuchó los gritos del rey de la tierra mientras sobrevolaba hacia la muralla sobre el lomo de Appa, Toph se agarró con fuerza a un lado del rey.

— ¿Es vuestro primer vuelo?

— Es mi primera vez emocionante y escalofriante-respondió el soberano con voz temblorosa.

— Si….yo también lo odio-habló divertida Toph, aunque realmente era cierto lo que decía, si bien que eso no quitaba que no se alegrase de que Appa regresara nuevamente a ser parte del grupo.

— Para serte sincero…. En parte yo espero que lo que me estáis diciendo de la guerra no sea cierto.

Aang miró de reojo hacia atrás.

— Ojalá no lo fuera-suspiró el Avatar.

No había vuelto a ver a Ginta, pasó poco tiempo si, pero al ver el animal subido sobre la cabeza de Appa le había dado esperanzas de que tal vez la siguiente en aparecer fuera Da-Un, podía encontrarla, ¿verdad? Ahora le costaba sentir el tirón dentro de él, estaba débil, muy débil, sin embargo, Aang había asumido que era porque probablemente estaba muy lejos de dónde ella se encontraba en este momento, así que Aang mantenía la esperanza, cómo había encontrado a Appa encontraría también a su hermana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La morena volvió a enfriar el paño escuchando a Zuko jadear por lo bajo, tosiendo levemente, observó el sudor caer por el rostro del príncipe y volvió a pasarle el paño, no parecía un sueño muy calmado, quién sabía que tipo de cosas estarían pasando por su mente en estos momentos.

— Zuko….ánimo. Estamos aquí-le susurró limpiándole el rostro-. Iroh, Ginta y yo estamos aquí esperando por ti.

Iroh se acercó un poco viendo a su sobrino fruncir el ceño y apretar las sábanas, dejó dos nuevos cuencos con agua, una especialmente fría para limpiar su sudor y la otra por si Zuko deseaba volver a beber. Observó de reojo viendo que, pese agitado, él estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, así que podía hablar libremente.

— Da-Un, Zuko se pondrá bien-comenzó a hablar sin estar muy seguro de qué iba a decirle-. Yo puedo cuidarlo.

La joven elevó sus extraños ojos sin saber muy bien qué le quería decir el otro.

— Debes estar preocupada por tu hermano.

Oh, ahí estaba el punto. No le hacían falta más palabras.

— ¿Irme?-cuestionó la joven desconcertada.

¿Por qué se lo decía ahora? ¿Por qué en un momento como este en que Zuko necesitaba tanto cuidado? Ella no podía dejarlos, les debía el volver a esta vida a cumplir su deber para con Aang.

— Quiero decir que ahora es un buen momento para reunirte con tu hermano, después puede ser tarde-respondió Iroh acomodándose a un lado sin dejar de mirar a Zuko.

Ella lo había pillado rápido, tenía cierto sentido de la observación muy bueno, en esta línea no debía ser difícil convencerla, estaba seguro de que era una chica razonable, muy al contrario que Zuko cuándo se volvía testarudo.

— No puedo dejar a Zuko así, Iroh-habló la joven preocupada.

Iroh dejó escapar un leve suspiro, le agradaba que la chica se desvelara tanto por su sobrino, de hecho le hubiera encantado achucharlos un poco más a ver si no eran imaginaciones suyas las suaves chispas que le parecía ver entre esos dos, pero este no era el momento, no mientras Zuko tuviera la fijación por el Avatar.

— Da-Un, realmente puedo hacerlo yo, sé que permaneces con nosotros muy agradecida por haberte salvado pero…

— No es nada de eso-le interrumpió la maestra y tomó una mano de Zuko apretándola suavemente-. De verdad que estoy preocupada por él, algún día les devolveré el favor, pero no así. Quiero cuidarlo.

Iroh la miró con cariño, es una pena, ojalá las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera, parecía tan adecuada para su sobrino, alguien capaz de preocuparse como él lo hacía y valorarlo cómo él se merecía, de todas Iroh nunca se le ocurriría decidir sobre eso, era cosa de Zuko, aunque nunca estaba de más darle algún que otro pequeño empujón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche caía , el cielo se había vuelto rosado con suavidad, el rey de la tierra seguía algo asustado pero más seguro después de pasar tanto tiempo sentado en la cabeza de Appa, Aang alzó una mano señalando hacia abajo.

— ¡Ahí está!-gritó Aang satisfecho.

Appa se ladeó suavemente en el aire aventurándose fuera del muro mostrando el perforador estampado contra el muro. El rey observó aquella estructura sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es un taladro— respondió Sokka ásperamente-. Un perforador gigante que ha fabricado la nación del fuego para demoler vuestra muralla.

Aang hizo aterrizar a Appa y el rey de la tierra se deslizó con cuidado junto a dos de sus guardias y el equipo Avatar sobre el muro para observar aquel perforador.

— ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego…..?-se preguntó el rey apesadumbrado al no saber lo que acontecía en realidad en el reino que debía proteger.

Agachó la cabeza como gesto de vergüenza hasta que el sonido silbante de la piedra ascendiendo hizo que, al igual que el resto de grupo, girase la cabeza viendo como Lon Feng aparecía con dos miembros del Dai Li custodiando sus espaldas.

— Puedo explicarlo, majestad-habló acercándose, extendió elegantemente una mano hacia dónde estaba el artefacto-. No son más que unas obras de construcción.

Katara dio unos pasos, desafiante.

— ¿De verdad?-le dijo estirando el brazo para señalar una parte específica de la estructura— . Entonces podrás explicarnos por qué tú artilugio lleva la insignia de la nación del fuego.

El rey frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de aquello mirando a Lon Feng severamente.

— Porque es importada, claro— respondió con cierta diversión en su mentira-. Es que no confío en las máquinas domésticas.

Pero su mentira no caló en el rey de la tierra a lo que el consejero volvió a hablar.

— No iréis a creer a estos niños antes que a vuestro consejero más fiel-habló fingiendo sorpresa.

El rey miró ora el equipo del avatar que parecía sincero, ora al consejero, su expresión se volvió severa.

— Dai Li, arrestad a Long Feng-ordenó sin dudar-. Quiero someterlo a juicio por sus crímenes contra el reino de la tierra.

La expresión de Long Feng se deformó en clara sorpresa, los agentes del Dai Li intercambiaron una mirada antes de lanzar sus esposas apresando al que era, a partir de ese momento, su antiguo líder.

— ¡No podéis arrestarme! ¡Me necesitáis más de lo que creéis!-protestó siendo llevado por los guardias.

Sokka alzó los brazos a modo de celebración.

— ¡Parece que Long Feng ha desaparecido!-gritó feliz riendo-. Hacía tiempo que esperaba eso.

El grupo lo miró algo desconcertado mientras volvían a subir a Appa que los llevaba de vuelta al palacio, siendo ya profundamente de noche el rey volvió a sentarse en su trono con su fiel oso Bosco tumbado a su lado mientras el equipo Avatar permanecía de pie a la espera de oír las palabras del soberano.

— Gracias por abrirme los ojos, todo esto este tiempo lo que creía que era una gran metrópolis, no era más que una ciudad de bobos y eso me convierte en el rey de los bobos-Bosco soltó un suave gruñido como si le diera la razón, el rey se llevó una mano a la frente con profundo pesar-. Estamos en guerra con la nación del fuego.

— Por eso hemos venido a Ban Sing Se, alteza-habló Sokka dando unos pasos adelante-. Porque podéis ayudarnos a acabar con la guerra.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo-intervino Aang— . Este verano va a llegar un cometa, su energía les va a dar una fuerza indescriptible, ¡serán imparables!

— Pero hay esperanza— declaró Sokka con determinación— . Antes de que llegue el cometa tendremos una oportunidad, se acerca un eclipse solar, el sol quedará completamente bloqueado por la Luna y los maestros del fuego indefensos.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?-quiso saber el monarca.

— Que ese es el día que tenemos que invadir la nación del fuego-habló el moreno-. El día del sol negro.

El rey torció el gesto.

— No sé…. Eso exigiría sacar tropas de Ban Sing Se, entonces seríamos vulnerables.

— ¡Ya sois vulnerables!-replicó Sokka con fiereza-. La nación del fuego no se detendrá hasta que vuestra ciudad caiga, podéis sentaros a esperar a que ocurra o lanzar una ofensiva y tener la oportunidad de luchar.

El rey lo meditó unos instantes antes de responder.

— Muy bien, contáis con mi apoyo.

El grupo gritó entusiasmado celebrando la victoria conseguida.

— Majestad, disculpad la interrupción-habló el hombre que acababa de entrar y rápidamente se arrodilló ante el rey.

— Este es el general Hao— presentó el rey-. Es el líder del consejo de los cinco, mis generales de mayor rango.

— Hemos registrado el despacho de Long Feng y hemos encontrado algo que creo que os interesará— explicó el general.

A continuación tanto el rey como el equipo Avatar se pusieron en marcha hacia el despacho, el rey ocupó el asiento con el fuego verde por los cristales crepitando de fondo. Uno de los soldados se acercó llevando con sumo cuidado un cofre que dejó en la mesa frente a su monarca.

— Hay archivos secretos de todos los ciudadanos-explicó Hao y miró hacia el Avatar y su equipo-. Incluidos vosotros.

— ¿Archivos secretos?-repitió Aang sorprendido.

— Toph Beifong-leyó el rey acercando el pergamino a Hao que a su vez se lo entregó a Katara.

Esta lo desplegó y comenzó a leerlo.

— Es una carta de tu madre, tu madre está aquí en la ciudad y quiere verte.

Toph abrió los ojos ante esas palabras.

— ¿Long Feng interceptaba nuestras cartas personales?-negó con la cabeza con asco-. Qué triste.

— Aang-leyó el rey entregándole el pergamino.

— Este rollo iba sujeto al cuerno de tu bisonte cuándo el Dai Li lo capturó-le explicó Hao mientras Aang lo desplegaba para leer.

— ¡Es del templo del aire el este!-gritó entusiasmado.

— ¿No habrá una carta para mi y para Sokka de casualidad?-se atrevió a preguntar Katara esperanzada.

El rey echó un vistazo antes de responder.

— Me temo que no.

Ambos hermanos agacharon la cabeza

— Oh…— masculló Sokka.

— Pero hay un informe que puede que os interese-habló nuevamente el genera dándole el rollo a Katara.

— Una pequeña flota de la tribu de agua-comenzó a leer.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Podría ser papá!

— Esta protegiendo la boca de la bahía del camaleón dirigida por Hakoda…— continuó leyendo la joven— …¡Es papá!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Deberías saber que esto no es una enfermedad normal-habló Iroh sirviendo un poco de té en una taza— . Pero eso no debería impedirte disfrutar del té.

Antes de que se lo acercara la maestra de la tierra lo tomó con suavidad y ayudó a Zuko a incorporarse para que bebiera.

— Pero, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó todavía débil.

Iroh miró de reojo a Da-Un, su respuesta no pondría a Zuko en un compromiso o eso esperaba, de todas formas era mejor prevenir.

— Da-Un, ¿podrías ir a coger más agua para limpiarle la frente?

La joven asintió tomando el cubo y saliendo a toda prisa paran o hacer esperar al enfermo, en ese momento Iroh aprovechó para darle la respuesta.

— Tu decisión crítica, lo que hiciste bajo ese lago estaba tan en conflicto con la imagen de ti mismo que ahora estás en guerra con tu propio cuerpo y tu mente-tomó el vaso que Da-Un dejó y lo acercó dejando que su sobrino bebiera un poco más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?-volvió a preguntar tosiendo repetidas veces, necesitó acostarse y encogerse un poco sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado débil para mantenerse sentado.

— Estás sufriendo una metamorfosis, sobrino y no será una experiencia agradable-explicó con amabilidad el anciano-. Pero cuándo salgas de ella, serás el príncipe que siempre debiste ser.

Paró de hablar en el momento en que Da-Un regresaba con un nuevo cubo y lo dejaba a un lado empezando a tomar el paño y mojándolo para secar la frente del agitado Zuko. La joven se quedó despierta observando al joven.

— Duerme un poco, no te has separado de Zuko desde que está así-le aconsejó Iroh-. Yo velaré un par de horas por él.

Da-Un bostezó un poco y asintió, sin embargo se paró a un lado de la cama de Zuko quedándose acostada a unos centímetros de él, Iroh sonrió levemente antes de coger otra manta y dejársela por encima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—_ Así que…..le has dicho que no.

Da-Un evitó mirar a Ryzara, se quedó mirando las manos como si fueran lo más interesante que tuviera en ese momento y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Hay alguna razón?

_Me voy a morir, voy a morir por salvar a mi hermano Aang si este muere. Es un regalo y una maldición pero….no puedo decírtelo._ No podía decirle aquello que acababa de pasar por su cabeza, ¿cómo iba a explicarlo? ¿Con qué cara? No podía imaginar la cara de disgusto de Aang si supiera la verdad, no podría soportar esa expresión risueña opacada por la culpabilidad, su padre ya no estaba en este mundo tampoco, todo lo que quedaba era el hermano con el que no compartía lazos de sangre, ¿cómo no darlo todo por él? Y lo más importante, ¿era eso suficiente?

— No…no….siento ese tipo de cosas hacia Kouda-se disculpó la joven.

Notó los ojos azules de Ryzara clavados sobre ella como una cuchilla profundamente anclada en su cuerpo, constantemente deseaba abrir la boca y soltar la verdad que la liberaría, pero al mismo tiempo callaba y asentía. Una y otra vez. Era horrible.

Ryzara rió.

— Claro, las sientes por él, ¿verdad?-habló divertida.

Da-Un alzó la cabeza mirándola sin entender, los ojos azules de Ryzara se movieron con secreta diversión hacia un lado antes de centrarse en ella, la joven de piel pálida siguió la dirección encontrando a Aang practicando los movimientos de fuego control con…..Zuko.

—¡¿Zuko?!-exclamó sorprendida.

Él la miró. La mirada ámbar clavada en ella, tan luminosa como el sol, tan ardiente como el fuego.

El corazón le dio un vuelco contra el pecho.

— Así que, es él-afirmó Ryzara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Da-Un abrió los ojos removiéndose, pasó un largo minuto antes de que recordarse dónde estaba, se incorporó haciendo caer la manta, Iroh hacía sentado y encogido, no era difícil darse cuenta de que él se había quedado profundamente dormido cuidando a Zuko también, la joven se levantó algo temblorosa y le colocó con suavidad la manta sobre los hombros y volvió a su posición.

Observó a Zuko dormir pensando en su sueño. Los sueños, sueños son. No significaba que a ella le gustara Zuko, ¿verdad? No podía ser que él…no le conocía tanto como para….es decir….Kouda….lo conocía de hace tanto…..pero….no, necesitaba pensarlo con más calma. Él se removió un poco, su mano rozó la suya y Da-Un sintió un latido más fuerte que el otro.

_…Maldita sea…_

La joven paró sus pensamientos cuándo de golpe el príncipe se despertó agitado con una expresión que no le había visto desde que los conocía, este se llevó un par de dedos tocándose la cicatriz de la cara, aquello pareció dejarle más tranquilo.

— ¿…Zuko?-le llamó dubitativa.

Él la miró, notó el calor en los ojos ámbar y una expresión serena algo desconcertante.

Zuko le sonrío.

Y ella maldijo mentalmente al notar nuevamente el corazón en la garganta.

¿Por qué en un momento cómo ese? Después de cien años, ¿por qué con él?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capi 7 subido! espero que les gustara!**


End file.
